


Lo Azul

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Fairy Tale Retellings, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Forced Crossdressing, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Magic, Merman Bill, Reincarnation, Suicide
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adaptación del cuento de La Sirenita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Como el mar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No mío; ni TH, ni Disney ni el cuento original de La Sirenita.

**Como el mar**

 

Tom no era romántico. De serlo, contemplaría el vasto océano con un suspiro entre labios y no con una mueca de hastío al tirar por la borda del barco una simple rosa roja.

—Mi señor… —Se le acercó con cuidado David Jost, el consejero del reino, llevando con él una sombrilla. Contra todo pronóstico, el viaje de regreso había estado plagado por aquella ligera lluvia que volvía el piso de madera sobre el que caminaban, una amenaza para romperse el cuello en varias partes—. Si Lady Elizabeth ha dicho que no…

—Yo he dicho que no, Jost –le interrumpió Tom al mirarlo por encima del hombro.

—Oh, lo siento –susurró el hombre mayor.

Aquella travesía había sido totalmente en vano.

—Su Majestad el Rey, no estará tan complacido, mucho menos calmo como lo está usted, mi señor –volvió a intentar conversación el sirviente, puesto que su labor era esa: Conseguir una consorte adecuada al príncipe Tom.

Algo que realmente no era tan difícil si se planteaba a simple vista. Con una apariencia por demás agradable, un carácter encantador y un reino vasto y rico por gobernar, el príncipe Tom era considerado en los países vecinos como un partido por demás codiciable.

Pérdida total porque el mismo príncipe era quien se comportaba quisquilloso al momento de elegir a su futura esposa. Con menos de veinte años a cuestas, alegaba no tener ni la edad ni la madurez necesaria para cargar con otra persona a cuestas. Aquello ocasionaba que el rey Gordon y la reina Simone se resignaran cada vez menos al respecto. Entre ellos y el joven heredero, siempre una lucha por quién imponía su voluntad por encima del otro.

Por lo mismo, aquel viaje. Lady Elizabeth, hija de los condes de Branville, era la cuarta candidata en lo que iba del año en ser propuesta y rechazada en una misma visita.

—Joven Tom, sus padres se encontrarán sumamente decepcionados cuando se produzca nuestro arribo y ninguna Miladi baje cubierta por un velo blanco tomada de su hombre –expuso Jost—. Debe entender que…

—Dave –lo interrumpió Tom con un suspiro largo—, ella no era la indicada.

—‘La Indicada’, le debo recordar joven Tom, se hace, no se nace. Las cualidades de Lady Elizabeth son motivo de grandes elogios en los reinos vecinos –intentó recordarle Jost con voz profesional—. De no ser así, su Majestad no la habría considerado entre las candidatas.

—Precisamente, querido David, ese es el problema –se resignó el joven príncipe al darle la espalda al océano que tanto amaba—. El viejo no tiene buen gusto.

—¡Joven Tom! –Se escandalizó Jost.

Tom no le prestó el menor caso. Caminando por la resbalosa cubierta rumbo a su camarote, hizo caso omiso de la retahíla de recomendaciones que el fiel sirviente le daba. Se alejó hasta que ya no pudo oírlo más.

 

De haber estado despierto aquella madrugada, Tom hubiera podido ser testigo del enorme halo alrededor a la luna que se mostró durante las primeras horas. Entre los marineros, la vieja superstición de que aquel signo era señal inequívoca de una futura calamidad.

Una que conforme las horas transcurrieron y la llovizna inicial se convirtió en una tormenta que hizo necesario descender las velas y guardar a respaldo todo lo que se encontraba sobre cubierta, se volvió cierta.

Tom finalmente despertó al caer por el borde de la cama en la que descansaba y encontrar que aquel brusco movimiento era causado por los movimientos irregulares que la embarcación en la que navegaban de vuelta a casa sufría a causa del mar embravecido que atentaba contra su seguridad.

Tras apenas ponerse las botas, salió de su camarote sin tomarse la molestia de llevar consigo la sombrilla. Poco le habría servido ésta puesto que a la intemperie el viento arreciaba con toda su fuerza llevándose todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

Dando pasos lentos a causa de la resistencia del vendaval y la lluvia que le impedía mirar hacía donde iba, se encontró frente a frente con Andreas, uno de los más jóvenes marines en la tripulación, que apenas lo reconoció, lo sujetó por hombros para guiarlo de vuelta a los dormitorios.

—Príncipe –gritó lo más alto que pudo a causa del ruido ensordecedor—, no debería estar aquí. Las velas han sido sujetadas debido a la tormenta, pero el asta mayor se mece de lado a lado. Es cuestión de tiempo para que caiga.

Tom se cubrió los ojos con el dorso de la mano, tratando de ver entre la lluvia algo que no fuera aquella oscuridad.

—¿Dónde se encuentran todos? –Preguntó preocupado por la seguridad de los tripulantes a bordo—. ¿Dónde está David?

—El señor Jost se encuentra en la cabina principal con el capitán. Los demás, señor, ellos… —Andreas se estremeció en su lugar. Las órdenes eran claras, pero se encontraba asustado—. Los demás tenemos órdenes de permanecer a cubierta. El capitán nos ha dado instrucciones de sujetarnos con cuerdas al casco del barco y no permitir que el agua se lleve las velas o las provisiones.

—¡Es una idiotez! –Gritó Tom por encima del ruido infernal. Hizo caso omiso de las manos de Andreas que lo intentaban sujetar por los hombros y caminando con más firmeza que antes, cruzó con dificultad por el frente del barco hasta encontrarse con algunos de sus hombres.

Tal como Andreas lo había descrito, todos se encontraban amarrados al barco y sujetaban las velas envueltas con su mismo cuerpo.

Sin esperar permiso de nadie, tomó un extremo de la soga y se unió al resto.

Andreas, que apenas lograba divisarlo entre la tormenta, corrió a su encuentro, seguro de que si algo le pasaba al joven príncipe, daría su vida a cambio de la suya.

Por ello, cegado en su empeño de alcanzarlo, apenas fue consciente del asta mayor descendiendo en cámara lenta a lo largo del barco. El puesto de vigía haciéndose añicos al caer y grandes trozos de madera volando en todas direcciones al estrellarse contra la cubierta.

Si bien no lo vio caer, si lo sintió golpear la superficie. Aturdido por el impacto, resbaló hasta el borde y ante los ojos incrédulos de los demás marineros, fue engullido por una ola.

Congelado en su sitio, Tom apenas si se dio cuenta de que soltaba los amarres que lo mantenían con el resto de los hombres y en un acto estúpido pero valiente, saltó tras Andreas.

—¡Thomas Kaulitz! –Le gritó desde la borda Jost, ridículo con su paraguas en manos casi destrozado a causa del clima y dispuesto a ser el tercero en saltar aquella noche al agua, de no ser porque miembros de la tripulación lo sujetaron.

Tom no le prestó mucha atención cuando su cuerpo golpeó el agua, apenas un murmullo que lo hizo recordar que tenía razones para mantenerse a flota, encontrar a Andreas y regresar sano y salvo. Planeaba volver, eso por seguro.

Con largas brazadas, emergió a la superficie desde el profundo y tranquilo océano, hasta la superficie, donde el oleaje y la tormenta lo arrastraron más lejos del barco. Apenas un manchón a la distancia, calculaba no mucho, pero no podía estar seguro a menos de que algún relámpago cruzara el cielo.

—¡Andreas! ¡Andreas! –Comenzó a gritar con desesperación al sentir el agua cubrirlo sin remedio. Pataleando con fuerza, tomó aire para volver a gritar, jamás perdiendo la esperanza—. ¡Andreas, contesta! –Esperó unos segundos y volvió a repetir su llamado con esperanza de recibir respuesta.

No quería pensar en lo peor, pero Andreas era joven e inexperto. Si se había ahogado, Tom lo iba a lamentar por él, pero también iba a hacer todo lo posible por regresar él mismo con vida. Lo llamó una vez más a través del embravecido mar sólo para encontrarse temblando de pies a cabeza cuando un relámpago atravesó las nubes e iluminó todo en la distancia.

Ahí, a escasos metros, flotaba uno de los barriles con vino que llevaban a bordo. Nadando en su dirección y asiéndose al cordel que lo rodeaba y que suponía se había roto en algún movimiento brusco del barco, se abrazó al barril como si fuera la última esperanza posible.

—¿Príncipe Tom? –Escuchó con sorpresa, al ver que también sujeto al tonel, se encontraba Andreas. Lo único que distinguía del joven marinero eran los ojos asustados, pero reconocería aquella voz sin lugar a dudas—. ¿Es usted, príncipe Tom?

—Nos van a sacar del agua en cualquier momento –le aseguró con confianza en su voz. En realidad no estaba seguro. Mientras la tormenta no amainara, estarían a merced de que la tormenta se los engulleran. Estaban tan cerca de las costas del reino que sería fácil que encontraran sus cadáveres en ese mismo sitio al mediodía. La idea no le seducía en lo mínimo.

—Tengo miedo… —Dijo Andreas en la oscuridad. Un nuevo relámpago iluminó el cielo, seguido del estruendo del trueno que los sobresaltó—. Es mi primer viaje al extranjero. N-No pensé que moriría así –tartamudeó, calado hasta los huesos a causa del agua helada—. Mi madre va a estar muy triste cuando vea que no voy a regresar jamás…

—No vamos a morir, Andreas –mintió Tom con los labios insensibles a causa de lo helado. Aquel era el mar abierto, bien podían ahogarse como ser devorados por alguna criatura de las profundidades—. Ven acá –lo llamó, aferrado de que si alguien iba a morir esa noche, ese no sería Andreas. Sujetándolo con el restante cordel, al menos se aseguraba de la supervivencia del joven marinero, pues aquello lo mantendría a flote sin problemas—. Vas a volver con tu madre, te lo juro.

Permanecieron un rato más a merced de la marea y la tormenta que los alejaba más y más del barco, que tras la cortina de lluvia que los envolvía, ya no divisaban.

Por desgracia, la tormenta no parecía ceder. Las olas aumentaban su altura y una de ellas fue la que arrancó a Tom del barril por más que éste se aferró con todas sus fuerzas.

Andreas gritó impotente al ver a su príncipe hundirse bajo el peso del agua y aunque él mismo salió a la superficie segundos después, se encontró solo.

Volvió a gritar hasta quedarse afónico y después cerró los ojos confiando que la justicia que el mar le otorgaría, sería morir por igual.

 

—No es seguro estar aquí, lo repito por si no me has escuchado: ¡No es seguro! ¡Seguro! ¿Sabes acaso lo que es eso? –Regañó Gustav a Bill, ambos nadando rumbo en dirección al campo abierto, fuera de la villa donde los tritones y las sirenas habitaban.

Aquella zona, cercana a las costas donde los seres humanos habitaban, se encontraba plagada de basura que éstos dejaban a su paso en la vida diaria. Nadar dentro de ella no sólo suponía romper la prohibición que su soberano, el Rey Jörg y padre de Bill, había impuesto desde siempre, sino también un peligro. Los animales que amaban comer la carroña que los naufragios que en aquella zona ocurrían con frecuencia, merodeaban entre los restos, ocultas siempre entre las sombras.

Por desgracia para Gustav, él sólo era un pequeño cangrejo y en comparación con Bill, quien no sólo era voluntarioso y terco, sino además un tritón que casi alcanzaba su desarrollo final, poco podía hacer más que advertirle al respecto.

—¡Te voy a denunciar con tu padre el Rey! –Amenazó como último recurso, sujeto a la cola de Bill y esperando que aquella baladronada diera resultado.

Bill sólo se rió. –Si él sabe que estuve aquí, sabrá que tú me dejaste venir. Además –nadó un par de metros más hasta encontrarse con el borde de piedra que circundaba el cementerio de objetos perdidos. Aquella línea divisoria poco le decía y tras cruzarla, Gustav supo que todo estaba perdido—, uno nunca sabe lo que puede encontrar. Algo como esto…

Alzó la mano para que Gustav pudiera apreciar uno de tantos utensilios a los que no veía uso. El objeto en cuestión, un cilindro lacado en dorado que Bill sostuvo con orgullo antes de guardarlo en la bolsa que llevaba consigo.

—Esa colección tuya de basura humana nos va a llevar a todos a la ruina. ¡A la ruina! ¿Me has entendido? –Siseó con exasperación al mirar por encima de su caparazón y ver que un poco del musgo que crecía a orillas de un naufragio, se removía—. Bill, mira ahí.

El tritón dejó caer con un susto una esfera de cristal repleta con pequeñas figurillas que se movían para ver salir de entre las algas a su amigo Georg. Éste temblaba, igual de asustado que Gustav, de las represalias que el Rey tomaría en su contra si se llegaba a enterar de que a pesar de la prohibición, su hijo más pequeño, el único varón y destinado a heredar el reino, se encontraba en aquel lugar.

—Ves, ahí lo tienes. Tu criatura de las profundidades, Gusti –golpeó al cangrejo gruñón en la cabeza—. No va a pasar nada. Y… —Cuidando de no ser oído, pues en aquella zona abundaban las criaturas maliciosas de las que mejor era cuidarse—. Esta noche hay tormenta. Los tesoros lloverán desde la superficie.

—Razón más que suficiente para estar durmiendo, no esperar a que algo nos golpee desde arriba –gruñó Gustav al estirar sus patitas y nadar hasta posicionarse encima de Georg, que seguía temblando.

Bill pareció pensar las palabras del cangrejo, pues alzó la cabeza y sin decir nada, comenzó a nadar hasta la superficie.

—¡Bill! ¡Bill, regresa! –Comenzó a nadar Georg detrás de él, aún con Gustav encima de su cabeza—. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

El tritón agitó la bolsa que llevaba a un costado y anunció con felicidad que pensaba ir a encontrar algo antes de que ese algo le diera en la cabeza. Con ello, Gustav lamentó haber abierto la boca de más.

—¡Es peligroso! –Le recordó el cangrejo, asustado de que en verdad Bill se atreviera a salir. Conforme subían, la corriente marina arrastrándolos sin piedad; señal inequívoca de que en la superficie estaba una tormenta. Aquella noche, lloverían objetos en el cementerio.

Aún consciente de que salir fuera del agua podía ser una pésima idea, Bill nadó hasta encontrarse en el exterior y contemplar con asombro el aspecto que ofrecía la lluvia al estrellarse contra el océano. Visto desde las profundidades, el espectáculo que observaba maravillado, no tenía comparación.

—Wow –exclamó con admiración al mirar hacia atrás y encontrarse con una de las embarcaciones más grandes que jamás hubiera visto antes. Con recelo, se alejó un poco, justo a tiempo para ver como un pequeño bote descendía y con dificultades intentaba llegar al lado de lo que parecían ser dos hombres sujetos a un objeto que no supo reconocer.

Venciendo el temor inicial, nadó un poco en su dirección cuando de pronto una ola se lanzó contra ellos y uno de los hombres se hundió junto con ella en las profundidades.

Sin pensarlo, Bill se lanzó en su socorro. Sumergiéndose en el agua, nadó por debajo de la tempestad hasta encontrar el cuerpo inerte de un joven aparentemente muerto que se hundía en el mar.

Sujetándolo por detrás, nadó con él de vuelta al exterior, donde lo mantuvo a flote aliviado de ver como respiraba tras escupir un poco de agua salada.

—Andreas… —Le escuchó murmurar entre labios. Temblaba por la frialdad del agua y Bill se encontró apretándolo más contra su pecho, en una lucha interminable por mantenerlos a ambos a flote—. Todo va a estar bien… Volveremos a casa… Casa…

Bill lo aferró más de cerca, asegurándose de que aquel deseo fuera cumplido. Nadando con más fuerzas, los llevó a ambos luchando contra la tempestad a la playa más cercana. Una travesía de kilómetros que lo dejó rendido cuando alcanzaron tierra firme, pero que creyó valer la pena cuando depositó al joven sobre la arena y éste abrió los ojos una única vez para decir ‘gracias’ y volver a caer inconsciente.

 

—Una idiotez…

—Una locura…

—Es una soberana tontería, ¿entiendes lo que digo, Bill? Tu padre te matara, me matará y… ¿Me escuchas acaso? –Gustav se encaramó a una roca saliente y captó el cuadro completo—. Ah no, un humano no. Eso no lo puedes coleccionar. Bastante tengo con esas porquerías que guardas…

—No digas bobadas, Gusti –le interrumpió Bill al sujetar la cabeza del desconocido entre las suyas e inclinarse para verlo más de cerca—. Él debe tener familia. No lo puedo retener a mi lado.

—Claro que no –asintió el cangrejo—. Si su Majestad se entera de que su hijo ha salvado un humano…

—‘Que el heredero al trono’ –remedó Bill a la perfección las siguientes palabras del cangrejo, que viendo que aquello no funcionaba se calló. El tritón suspiró—. Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no lo podía dejar morir ahí en la tempestad –se explicó al apartarle un mechón de cabello del rostro y admirarlo—. Es…

—Ni lo digas –tembló Georg al emerger a la superficie y al igual que Gustav, temer lo peor al encontrar a aquel humano inconsciente en el regazo de Bill—. Déjalo en la playa y vayámonos antes de que despierte.

—¡No! –Bill se sobresaltó ante la mera idea. Pasando sus manos por las mejillas del desconocido, un dolor punzante se le hincó en el pecho al ver que éste movía los párpados como si fuera a despertar en cualquier instante—. No tarda abrir los ojos. Quiero verlo… Quiero que me vea.

—Ni en sueños, no señor –se rehusó Gustav al saltar en la cola de Bill y con sus patitas pellizcarla. El adolescente se quejó ante el dolor y usando una mano, tomó al cangrejo del caparazón—. Suéltame, ¡suéltame te digo! Tu padre nos amarrará al coral por un mes si se entera de esto.

—Precisamente por eso, no le vamos a decir nada, ¿verdad? –Guiñó un ojo Bill—. Ni tú, ni Georg ni yo le vamos a decir nada. Será nuestro secreto.

—Pero Bill… —Intentó replicar Georg al salpicar agua.

—¿’Nuestro’? –Enfatizó Gustav al agitar las tenazas al aire queriendo alcanzar la nariz de Bill para ver si así entraba en razón—. ¿Pero qué estás loco?

—Mmm… —Gimió el desconocido al apretar los ojos al tiempo se pasaba la lengua por los resecos y agrietados labios.

—Va a despertar –chilló Georg al volverse a hundir en el agua y desaparecer.

Bill sólo lamentó que el momento de la despedida fuera tan pronto. Con tristeza, dejó ir al desconocido al recostarlo de nueva cuenta en la arena y antes de desaparecer en el agua, besar su frente con un rápido movimiento.

Tras esto, se sumergió en el océano.

 

—¡Príncipe Tom! ¡Príncipe Tom! –Lloriqueaba Andreas al sujetarse de su soberano y perdiendo todo el decoro, lloraba al mismo tiempo—. Usted me salvó la vida… Pensamos que se había ahogado…

—Ugh –gimió Tom al sentarse y sentir que todo le daba vueltas—. ¿Dónde estoy?

—El mar lo ha traído a la playa, mi señor –respondió Jost al darle alcance a Andreas, que había corrido en pos suya apenas divisarlo tendido al borde del mar. La guardia del castillo venía rezagada al correr por entre la arena húmeda—. Lo creíamos muerto, joven príncipe.

Tom no dijo nada ante aquello. Él mismo se había considerado muerto cuando aquella ola lo arrastró lejos del barril. Después de eso no recordaba gran cosa.

—¿Quién estaba con usted? –Preguntó Jost al inclinarse sobre el príncipe y tenderle un recipiente con agua fresca—. A la distancia Andreas aseguraba que una hermosa joven lo cuidaba.

—El espíritu de las sirenas –murmuró uno de los guardias.

—¿Qué es eso del espíritu de las sirenas? –Cuestionó Tom apenas tomó un trago de agua y la implacable sed que experimentaba se apaciguaba—. Mientras estaba desmayado oía la voz de alguien cantar, pero no podría asegurar que era una mujer.

—Mi señor –se adelantó uno de los guardias—, cuentan las leyendas que las hermosas sirenas que habitan el mar tienen un corazón no humano bondadoso. Son las protectoras de los naufragios…

—¡Patrañas! Cuentos de viejas para asustar a los niños –desdeñó David al tomar a Tom de los hombros e indicarle a la guardia que lo ayudaran a transportar de vuelta al palacio—. Su Majestad desea verlo, joven príncipe. La reina Simone se encuentra en cama desde su desaparición. Su regreso la aliviará.

—Pero… —Tom miró en dirección al mar y por un segundo, casi pudo jurar recordar la visión de una hermosa joven con largo cabello negro. Parpadeó sólo para encontrar que el sol deslumbraba sobre los rompientes en la orilla.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, caminó de regreso al palacio intentando olvidarse de aquello sin lograrlo…

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. Como el cielo

**Como el cielo**

 

Aún despierto pese a que el castillo se encontraba sumido en penumbras y silencio, Tom no encontraba la fuerza de voluntad para apartarse de la ventana y dejar de mirar el mar.

La época de tifones estaba en pleno apogeo. El océano que contemplaba se encontraba embravecido y las olas rompían en la costa produciendo un estruendo que recordaba perfectamente.

Una semana antes, estaba sumergido en esa misma agua, flotando a la deriva, sólo esperando una muerte segura al ahogarse. Por designios divinos o simple azar, ahora vivía. No podía estar más agradecido. La segunda oportunidad le brindaba más aprecio por la vida que llevaba.

Por desgracia, no sólo aquellos terribles recuerdos eran los que le habían quedado. Con el pasar de los días y una recuperación casi milagrosa de la salud, también las memorias volvían.

De pronto, despertar en la noche completamente aturdido y con la firme convicción de encontrarse perdido en medio de la tormenta era de lo más común. No volver a dormir por una desazón que el tener conocimiento de la fatalidad otorgaba, también era comprensible.

Pero incluso contra todo pronóstico negativo, latente bajo la propia superficie de sus memorias, se encontraba un recuerdo más que hasta aquella noche, había permanecido olvidado.

Cabello negro.

Tom no recordaba mucho. En sus sueños, la angustiante sensación de desvanecerse en el mar que inevitablemente lo engullía en sus profundidades. Las pesadillas no dejaban cabida para más. El terror de lo desconocido, las penumbras y la muerte le bastaban para despertar temblando y cubierto por una fina capa de sudor.

Excepto aquella noche. Su sueño había dado un giro distinto cuando al estar de punto de despertar, la evocación de verse sujeto desde atrás por dos brazos y haber roto la superficie del mar tras largos segundos sin aire qué respirar.

Más allá de haberse encontrado con Andreas sujetos al barril y luego la ola que lo había separado del joven marinero, poco podía rememorar. Los siguientes fragmentos eran inconexos; la debilidad y el frío lo habían colocado en su estado cercano a la muerta. Le siguiente que recordaba era encontrarse en la tibia arena y arrullado por la suave voz de alguien que cantaba.

De ahí, cabello negro. Cabello largo que anheló tocar mientras era mecido al son de una vieja nana que recordaba de cuando era un niño.

Luego nada.                        

Abandonando su sitio a la ventana, sin molestarse en cerrar las cortinas, volvió a la cama. El sueño, por muy poco que fuera, quizá lo reconfortaría.

 

Escondido detrás de los arrecifes de coral que bordeaban la costa de aquellas tierras, Bill observaba la tenue figura que desaparecía.

Sabía, que al menos hasta al día siguiente, no volvería a aparecer.

—¿Contento ya? –Preguntó Gustav con malhumor al hacer sonar sus patitas sobre el coral—. Tenemos días haciendo esto, ¡días! Si su Majestad el Rey lo descubre merodeando cerca de los humanos –se estremeció— no quiero ni pensar lo que nos haría.

Bill no dijo nada; en su lugar, se mordió el labio inferior.

Con esa, era la séptima noche que pasaba fuera de la superficie. El pequeño cangrejo tenía razón de decir que su padre se pondría furioso, no sólo de enterarse de que rompían la regla de emerger al exterior, sino también la más importante, evitar el contacto con los humanos.

Claro que por contacto, el joven tritón y su padre diferían mucho en cuanto a la definición. Para Jörg, hasta la simple mención de ‘aquellas criaturas inmundas que caminaban en dos patas’ ya era ofensa suficiente, ni hablar de haber salvado a una.

—Bill, hora de irnos –lo golpeó con la cabeza Georg, al nadar contra su costado—. Ya se ha ido…

El joven tritón volvió a contemplar aquella ventana. Confundido, le costó más de lo que pensaba, un poco más siempre que la noche anterior y que la anterior a esa, el darse media vuelta y nadar de vuelta a las profundidades.

 

Una luna pasó. Las mareas se salieron de su orden y volvieron a él. La vida continuó.

Para todos excepto para Bill.

Como cada noche, emergía a la superficie, tomaba su lugar y elevaba los ojos al punto más alto de aquel castillo. Apoyado la cabeza entre sus manos, pasaba horas en completo silencio siempre esperando volver a ver a aquel humano al que se había aficionado tanto.

No podía encontrar una palabra para definirlo mejor. En cierto modo, deseaba ver que se encontraba bien, que después de haber estado a punto de ahogarse, podía seguir con su vida. Claro que aquella excusa se le había acabada desde el día en que dejó de verlo, suponía él, porque ya no tenía motivos para estar mirando la luz de la luna.

Lo que no le impedía perder esperanzas de volverlo a ver. Por ello, seguía regresando.

—¿Sabes qué digo yo, eh? ¡Que tanto aire te ha podrido el cerebro! ¡Eso digo! –Refunfuñaba Gustav, que como era su obligación, lo acompañaba. Noche tras noche, iba con el joven tritón, preocupado de que si no iba, no se aseguraría de verlo regresar. De poder, Bill se quedaría postrado ahí hasta convertirse en una estatua de sal.

—No seas tan duro, Gus –susurró Georg, saltando fuera del agua unos segundos—. Bill sólo… Sólo quiere verlo.

Gustav agitó las tenazas amenazador. La simple mención de que el príncipe salía cada noche fuera del mar por un humano era ridícula. ¡Blasfemia!

—Cuando Su Majestad se entere, oh, serás el primero en ser…

—Shhh, los dos –los amonestó Bill salpicando el agua. No que alguien más pudiera entenderlos. El lenguaje que los tres hablaban era confundido con el rumor del oleaje en el mejor de los casos. Los humanos podían simplemente dejarlo pasar sin más, pero igual, Bill quería silencio—. Nadie se va a enterar de que estamos aquí.

—Eso no lo sabes –gruñó Gustav con un nuevo golpetear de tenazas.

—Bueno, tampoco me importa. –Apretando la mandíbula, Bill se sumergió en el agua y desapareció. Por aquella noche, suficiente. Estaba harto.

Igual, el desconocido no iba a salir. No tenía razones de quedarse.

 

—Bill, vamos, ya dije que lo siento… —Georg nadó por encima del cuerpo de Bill y revoloteó en torno de él sin obtener gran resultado. Recostado sobre una roca, Bill tenía la vista fija en la arena. Jugueteaba con ella tomando puñados que dejaba deslizar entre sus dedos—. Gustav tampoco hablaba en serio. Ya sabes cómo es… ¿Bill? –Con la nariz, Georg empujó a Bill en la espalda, obteniendo la primera reacción del día.

—Olvídalo, ni siquiera estoy molesto por eso –murmuró Bill al mirar por encima de su hombro y ver que Georg no entendía—. No es nada, en serio –le aseguró.

—Gustav dijo que…—Georg nadó en los alrededores buscando oídos indiscretos; Bill, al ver que era serio, prestándole atención de pronto—. Que quizá…

—¿Quizá? –El tritón arqueó una ceja.

—Dijoqueactuabascomosiestuvierasenamorado –dijo de golpe el pececillo—. Perdón –se disculpó al ver que Bill abría la boca y burbujas de aire se le formaban.

—Yo no… A mí no… —Bill se sonrojó—. Ese humano no me… Uhm, no. –Se cruzó de brazos—. No –repitió, más para sí mismo que para Georg que tratable animarlo haciendo piruetas.

Aunque si era honesto, si lo consideraba un poco, sólo como una idea descabellada… Negó con la cabeza, asustado de la magnitud que sería como problema. Gustav le arrancaría la cola con las pinzas, por no hablar de lo que su padre haría de enterarse.

Lo que si lo pensaba bien, valía la pena… —Poseidón me salve… —Musitó al darse cuenta de que Gustav no estaba tan desencaminado en sus suposiciones.

—Si el joven príncipe nos permite decirlo… —Murmuró una figura entre las algas.

—… Nuestro señor podría ayudarlo –finalizó otra voz.

Bill se acercó con curiosidad para retroceder asqueado ante la visión de dos anguilas retorciéndose juntas. Las dos careciendo de un ojo; pérdida que compensaban manteniendo las cabezas romas unidas.

—¿D-De que hablan? –Tartamudeó el tritón, no muy convencido de fiarse, pero igual intrigado. Si aquel par ya lo habían escuchado, no perdía nada con saber más.

—Dos piernas –sisearon a coro. Bill atinó a fruncir los labios.

—Vámonos, Bill –suplicó Georg al colocarse detrás del adolescente y esconder la cabeza.

—Nuestro amo es un hechicero poderoso –se retorció una de las anguilas sobre el pedregoso suelo. Nadando en círculos, acabó por posarse más cerca de Bill que de lo que éste deseaba—. Cualquier deseo…

—Anhelo –secundó su compañera al seguirla, la cabeza triangular de un verde asqueroso.

—Lo que sea… —Volvieron a sisear por lo bajo.

Juntando las cuencas vacías en una lucha por la resistencia, enrolladas juntas en un abrazo que resultaba perturbador.

—Él lo sabe todo…

—Él puede cumplir tu…

—… Deseo –volvieron a hablar en coro.

Bill no tuvo tiempo de considerarlo, no cuando Georg gritó aterrorizado, entendiendo al fin de quién hablaban. –Pero él… —Las aletas le temblaban—. Él fue exiliado… El Rey Jörg le prohibió volver…

—¿Quién? –Bill le ignoró. Las anguilas enrollándose en la cola con cuidado en una danza cadenciosa. No se dio cuenta del peligro hasta que se encontró rodeado y mirando de fijo las dos cabezas unidas que tenía a escasos centímetros del rostro.

—Bushido –enfatizaron con una sonrisa que mostró sus dientecillos afilados—. Lo que pidas, lo que desees, hasta tu último anhelo, él lo puede hacer realidad… Lo hace realidad…

El tritón se estremeció. Sin un segundo pensamiento, tomó a Georg y se alejó nadando lo más rápido posible. Aquel par lo asustaba, pero más lo aterraban las ideas que lo asaltaban cada que la posibilidad de ver cumplidos sus deseos ofrecía.

 

—Padre, yo… —Bill retrocedió cuando su padre, imponente en toda su furia, le lanzaba todos los objetos que encontraba a mano.

Todo aquello para lo que no encontraba nombre y que coleccionaba del cementerio de barcos hundidos, roto o inservible luego de ser destruido. El ver su preciada colección sufrir aquel daño, produciéndole la amarga sensación de querer llorar.

—¡Humanos! Tú y esa obsesión tuya tienen que llegar a un fin –bramó Jörg al tirar los pequeños adornos con los que Bill decoraba su alcoba—. No quiero nada de su basura en mi reino, ¡ni una!

—Pero… —Bill se lanzó sobre Jörg, tomándolo de los brazos para impedir que continuara—. No, no, padre, por favor… No los rompas, padre, te lo suplico.

El Rey lo ignoró.

De aquella habitación, quedaron sólo vestigios cuando al fin el soberano del océano abandonó a su hijo sumido en el más amargo de los llantos.

 

Sumido en la contemplación de aquella ventana, Bill apenas si fue consciente de las dos figuras que se le acercaron aquella madrugada. Unidas en malevolencia, se le enrollaron en torno a la cintura antes de que pudiera escabullirse.

—Nuestro señor manda sus más sentida condolencias –dijo una de las anguilas. Bill se la intentó apartar sin éxito, asqueado de estarla tocando con su piel escurridiza.

—Una pérdida terrible –secundó la otra al cruzar la espalda del tritón y unir la cuenca vacía con la de su hermana—. Una injusticia…

Bill dejó de luchar viendo que oponer resistencia las incitaba a sujetarlo con más fuerza. —¿Qué quieren? –Preguntó con repugnancia en la voz.

—Ofreceros una oferta…

—… Que no podréis resistir…

El tritón respiró aliviado al ver que el agarre se aflojaba. Las dos anguilas aún juntas cuando él salía del agua y se sentaba encima de la roca que sobresalía en las costas. El océano en calma, la marea subiendo y el tiempo de desaparecer cada vez más cerca. Como era de suponerse, el ocupante de aquella ventana no se había vuelto a mostrar.

—¿Qué es? –Bill acercó el rostro de vuelta al mar, donde las anguilas parecían encontrar su medio vital. Sólo dos palabras: “Dos piernas”. Luego desaparecieron.

 

—Idiota, idiota, idiota. ¿Dos piernas? ¿Y para qué, en nombre de todas las criaturas del mar, te sirven dos piernas? ¡Piernas! –Decía Gustav al intentar disuadir a Bill de visitar al brujo del mar.

Exiliado por el rey Jörg, su morada se encontraba bajo los arrecifes, en aquel lugar donde la luz era escasa y la ley del más fuerte gobernaba. Ningún tritón o sirena en su sano juicio se atrevería a bajar ahí si no era por una de dos razones: Ignorancia o desesperación. Gustav acusaba al príncipe de ambas.

Antes de que pudiera decir más, las guías, las mismas anguilas de siempre, señalaron con la cola a un punto en la distancia. Apenas visible por la falta de luz, la entrada de una cueva se dibujaba entre el fondo pantanoso que plagado de huesos, permanecía en completa paz.

—Bill, aún podemos regresar –intentó disuadir Georg al tritón sin mucho éxito.

Nadando el último tramo con renovados bríos, Bill al fin alcanzó la entrada. Cuidando de no tocar nada por el asco supremo que le inspiraba aquel lugar, permaneció en un rincón, cohibido de hacerse notar.

—Mi señor –hablaron las anguilas al pasar por ambos lados de Bill, rozándose contra su cuerpo e ignorando el chillido de aversión que el tritón profería, para irse a enrollar al cuello de su amo.

—Visitas –las interrumpió el brujo al dejar su guarida y salir a recibir a aquellos tres.

—Y-Yo… —Intentó Bill vencer su terror sin éxito—. Yo vine porque…

—Tienes un deseo que yo puedo cumplir, ¿no es así? –Adivinó Bushido. Avanzando desde la penumbra de su cueva, se dejó revelar a la escasa luz que reinaba en el lugar. Lo primero de él que se mostró, fueron los ojos y los dientes, ambos de un resplandeciente color nácar que daba a su rostro oscuro un brillo tenebroso conforme las sombras se le amoldaban.

Un brazo largo con ventosas sujetó a Bill, quien hizo lo posible por no nadar de regreso al verse atrapado en un abrazo más allá de lo soportable.

—El joven príncipe no quiere nada, ¡nada! ¿Me has oído, alimaña? –Se embraveció Gustav al saltar de encima de Georg y usar sus tenazas en un burdo intento de defensa. Bushido lo lanzó lejos con un manotazo de aquellos tentáculos que parecían brotarle del cuerpo.

—¿En qué estábamos? ¡Ah sí, mi príncipe! Su deseo –retomó con lambisconería, ignorando que Bill temblaba al ver aquella boca más cerca de él—. No tiene de qué temer. Sido y Chakuza no mentían en lo más mínimo al decir que puedo cumplir vuestro deseo…—Acarició las cabezas de las anguilas—. ¿No es así, mis lindos bebés?

Bill tragó saliva. —¿Mi deseo? ¿De verdad?

—Un deseo fácil –chasqueó los dedos.

—Uhm, no creo que…—Bill se removió incómodo en aquel abrazo.

—Mentiroso… —Las anguilas se desenrollaron de Bushido para sujetar a Bill por los brazos y colgarlo del techo de la cueva.

—N-no lo to-toquen-n –chilló Georg en un acto de valentía que lo tuvo clavado al muro bajo uno de los brazos de Bushido—. Bill, no lo hagas. No…

—Silencio –bramó Bushido con exasperación—. Ahora –prosiguió, usando la mano para sujetar la quijada de Bill—, negocios son negocios. Has venido por un trato. Yo te concedo tu deseo, tú me pagas por él, ¿entendido? –Ignoró el mutismo de Bill—. Entenderé que sí.

—No quiero nada –musitó el tritón. El dolor en las muñecas insoportable. Las anguilas se limitaban a apretar más de la cuenta.

—Yo creo que sí –murmuró Bushido, recorriendo con un dedo largo y resbaloso la curva de la mejilla de Bill. La mano descendió por el cuello hasta el pecho; una pirueta en torno al sonrosado pezón antes de descender más—. Habla o…

Bill tembló de cuerpo completo. Expuesto, posó los ojos en Georg y luego en Gustav, ambos convencidos de que su terquedad traería problemas, pero igual con él. Ahora heridos, no mereciendo nada de aquello. –Quiero dos piernas –musitó—. Quiero caminar como un humano, vivir como tal… —Pidió con un hilo de voz.

El agarre que lo mantenía sujeto se aflojó cuando las anguilas se le deslizaron por los brazos y se le enroscaron una en torno al cuello y la otra a la cintura. Conteniéndose de huir nadando, cerró los ojos para no verlas con aquellas sonrisas de dientes afilados.

—Concedido, dulzura –respondió Bushido.

Bill apenas fue consciente del dolor que lo partió en dos cuando un dedo afilado como daga se le clavó en el ombligo. Descendiendo con una insoportable lentitud, pronto se vio incapaz de soportar más y empezó a gritar. Las manos se le crisparon en puños y se sostuvo gracias a las anguilas que lo volvieron a alzar por encima del suelo.

—Un poco más –lo arrulló Bushido.

Para cuando terminó, Bill no fue capaz de ver el resultado. Desvanecido en el suelo de la caverna, un desastre de brazos y piernas que no podían sostenerlo, abrió la boca para dejar salir sólo burbujas.

—Mi pago –dijo Bushido sin ninguna emoción. Hincado ante la delicada figura del adolescente, presionó ambas manos en la garganta con fuerza—. He oído decir que tienes la voz más hermosa del océano –pasó por alto las uñas que le arañaban los brazos; un intento de su dueño por liberarse—, así que la tomaré como compensación por mis servicios. —Apenas terminó, soltó una carcajada.

Bill no entendió el motivo hasta que intentó respirar y el agua salada le hizo arder los pulmones. Ahora que era humano, imposibilitado de seguir bajo el océano.

Los dientes de Bushido resplandecieron en la oscuridad. —¿No te lo dije? Necesitas aire para vivir. Justo como cualquier ser humano…

El tritón de presionó los dedos en torno a la tráquea, desesperado por respirar. Avanzando con torpeza por el costado de la cueva, se desplomó sin remedio.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste?! –Chilló Georg al nadar a donde estaba Bill y golpear la cabeza contra su costado—. Bill, ¡Bill! ¡Despierta!

—Aire –canturrearon las anguilas por encima del cuerpo desfallecido—. O respira o muere, o respira o muere…

—Está muy débil para nadar –dictaminó Bushido, casi con aburrimiento en el tono de hablar—. Y esas piernas suyas no le van a ayudar para nada. Mi parte del trato está hecho, es una lástima que no vaya a sobrevivir para contarlo…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Georg se lanzó con Bushido, una idea descabellada en su cabeza.

—Quiero ser humano –gritó—. Pagaré lo que sea, yo…

—¡Georg! –A paso lento y con las patitas lastimadas, Gustav se postró a su lado, ambos bajo la mirada subyugadora de Bushido—. Yo también quiero ser humano.

—No saben lo que piden, mi amo –siseó una de las anguilas en el oído del hechicero.

—Silencio, Chakuza –la mandó callar Bushido—. Voy a conceder su deseo… Pero a cambio… —Los labios se le curvaron en una sonrisa cruel—. Lamentarán esta decisión el resto de sus días…

 

—Bill, despierta, Bill…

El tritón luchó contra la opresión en el pecho al aspirar con fuerza y permitir que al aire inundara sus adoloridos pulmones. La tos lo atacó para recordarle cuán nueva era aquella acción para él.

Abriendo los ojos al nuevo despertar, lo primero que vio fue el cielo azul que desde la perspectiva en la que se encontraba, jamás había visto tan hermoso. Aún teñido con los tonos rosas del amanecer, lo cautivó como nunca antes.

Sólo entonces la revelación de estar fuera del mar y lo acontecido en la cueva de Bushido lo hizo recordar todo. El deseo, las piernas, aquel dolor, la nada…

Sentándose de golpe, se encontró rodeado por un par de fuertes brazos que lo estrujaban hasta el punto de hacerlo esbozar una mueca de incomodidad.

—Bill, oh, me alegro que estés bien… —Esa voz…—. Pensamos que no… Que tú no…

La boca del tritón se abrió de golpe.

—¿Georg…? –Tragó saliva cuando el desconocido se apartó un poco y lo examinó bien. Con ojos verdes y cabello castaño que se ondulaba, lo miraba con tal devoción que al instante supo de quién se trataba sin posibilidad de error—. ¿En serio eres tú?

El pescadito, ahora convertido en hombre, asintió con rubor en las mejillas. –Soy yo –confirmó con la misma voz que el tritón conocía.

Bill sólo se dejó caer en la arena. El cielo por encima de su cabeza, clareando más y más…

 

/*/*/*/*


	3. Como la existencia sin…

**Como la existencia sin…**

—¡Gus, ven acá! –Pasada la conmoción inicial y tras conseguir que Bill superara su estado de pánico inicial para dar cabida a la maravilla total del medio que los rodeaba, Georg apenas podía con el ser inquieto en el que el tritón se había convertido.

Dando sus primeros pasos con las recién estrenadas piernas que se veían lisas y perfectas con un poco de humedad aquí y arena allá, azotaba cada tanto al intentar ir más rápido de lo que sus capacidades le permitían en un inicio.

—¡Gus! –Harto de verse ignorado, Georg decidió que bien podía estar Bill sin su supervisión unos pocos de segundos en lo que iba a buscar al cangrejito… —Oh –exclamó al ver que no era tal.

Refunfuñado que se sentía más desnudo que nunca, Gustav tamborileaba los dedos sobre su rodilla como un día atrás lo hacía con sus tenazas.

—Soy un inmundo humano –bramó—. Uno con piernas, brazos y sin caparazón. ¡No caparazón, me oyes! –Poniéndose de pie con aparente facilidad, le restó dramatismo a su gesto al caer directo a la arena cual largo era—. Por Tritón, qué hice yo para merecer esto…

—Pudo ser peor –dijo Georg en un tono bajo—. Tú sabes que sin nosotros, Bill podría haber… Él estaría sin remedio…

—Lo sé, lo sé –rodó Gustav sobre su espalda.

Antes de poder decir algo más, se encontraron siendo salpicados por Bill, que de regreso al agua, chapoteaba en ella como si nunca antes hubiera estado en el océano y fuera la primera vez que se zambullía en él..

—Oh, por el tesoro de Poseidón –abrió grandes los ojos Gustav al sentarse de golpe y contemplar horrorizado al adolescente—, ¿qué tienes entre las piernas?

—Ah, ¿esto? –Bill se sujetó aquel apéndice extraño—. Ni idea. Ha de venir con el paquete. Soy tritón así que mi equivalente humano es un varón. –Se soltó el trozó colgante para agitar las caderas y reírse de cómo se meneaba—. Es gracioso.

Gustav se dio en el rostro con la mano.

—No toques eso, quién sabe cómo funciona –se estremeció Georg al mirarse entre las piernas y encontrar uno igual—. Se parece a esas horribles anguilas…

—No –se dobló Bill para verse mejor en esa zona—, se siente… Bien –admitió con un rubor escarlata en el rostro—. Es suave y no tiene la consistencia viscosa de…

—¡Basta ya! –Harto de aquella estúpida conversación, y porque además contaba con uno de esos apéndices entre las piernas, Gustav se puso de pie con la poca dignidad que le quedaba—. Tenemos que encontrar la manera para regresar al mar sin ahogarnos. El rey Jörg podría…

—¡No, me niego! –Se cruzó de brazos Bill—. No se puede enterar.

—Pero… —Gustav examinó la situación lo más rápido que podía. Varados en la tierra, sin su forma original y tampoco sin medios reales para comunicarse con su soberano, no veía cómo hacer entrar en sus cabales a Bill, que pasando olímpicamente de él, enfilaba con paso decidido rumbo a tierra firme.

Dispuesto a traerlo de regreso a como diera lugar, terminó de rodillas y con las manos en la cabeza en un burdo intento de protegerse de una criatura de esas tierras.

Lanudo y con una lengua roja de fuera, saltaba sobre Bill para hacerlo caer en la arena.

—¡Bill! –Presto a su rescate, Georg apartó al animal de su príncipe sólo para encontrarlo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¿Estás bien?

Haciendo eco a su voz, un desconocido repitió la pregunta al inclinarse sobre el tritón y pasarle la mano por el rostro.

Los ojos de Bill se iluminaron al reconocer al hombre que había rescatado del mar semanas atrás. Despierto y a la luz del sol, tenía un aspecto inmejorable. Cuando éste se acercó sobre él para corroborar su estado, no pudo sino sentir un aleteo en el corazón al poder apreciar su olor humano. Algo entre almizclado y perfume que le recordaba el frescor del mar.

—Mi señor se encuentra bien –respondió Georg al inclinar la cabeza—. Nos hemos visto atacados por un grupo de mercenarios y nuestro estado es deplorable.

Tom asintió comprendiendo la situación. Sujetando a su perro para apartarlo de los desconocidos, alzó un brazo para llamar a uno de sus sirvientes, que como siempre no estaba muy lejos. Apenas estuvo a su lado, dio órdenes explícitas de traer ropa para los desconocidos y una caravana sobre la cual llevarlos al castillo como invitados suyos.

—Mi nombre es Tom –se presentó, apenas su sirviente, un mozuelo que era casi un niño, corrió a cumplir su encargo—. Soy el príncipe de este reino. Me complacería que aceptaran ser mis huéspedes hasta que su situación se solucioné –dijo con corrección. De estar ahí, David Jost estaría complacido de la desenvoltura con la que asumía su papel como futuro soberano del reino—. Perdonen mi pregunta, pero ¿ustedes son…?

Bill abrió la boca para hablar, pero Georg le hizo una seña para permanecer silencioso. Frunció el ceño sin comprender la razón, intranquilo de qué era lo que sucedía.

—Yo soy Georg y aquel es Gustav –se señaló el pescadito a sí mismo y luego al cangrejo, que penoso y de malas, subía desde la orilla del mar hasta donde ellos se encontraban—, nosotros somos los sirvientes personales de nuestro señor Bill, quien es príncipe en un reino vecino.

—¿Bill? –Tom se concentró en aquel pálido príncipe que permanecía silencioso.

El aludido asintió con deseos de abrir los labios, aun cuando no supiera exactamente qué decir.

Para llenar el silencio, Gustav carraspeó haciéndose notar. –Mi príncipe, tiene heridas a causa del sol… —Se inclinó encima de Bill, que al contacto de la mano del cangrejo en el hombro, siseó de dolor.

Atento al malestar de su invitado, Tom se despojó de la camiseta que portaba y pasándosela por encima del cuerpo al recién conocido, cubrió su desnudez.

Apenas verse vestido, Bill esbozó una tenue sonrisa de agradecimiento. Extendiendo los dedos hasta rozarlos con los de Tom, porque ese era el nombre de aquel humano, consiguió su atención hasta atrapar sus ojos y en ellos expresó su gratitud.

Por desgracia suya, el momento no duró cuando los sirvientes que Tom había llamado, comenzaron a aparecer y tras proveer de ropa a Gustav y a Georg, los montaron en el carruaje que los llevaría al castillo.

El camino entero, Bill extasiado de la calidez que aún podía sentir en la yema de los dedos corriendo por dentro de su cuerpo.

 

—Bill, lo siento tanto… —Murmuró Gustav al abrazar a Bill que temblaba de pies a cabeza—. Aún podemos regresar al mar, el rey Jörg sabrá qué hacer. Él podría…

—Ugh, no –Bill se apartó de Gustav para limpiarse los ojos con el dorso de las manos—. No puedo, no ahora que… —Suspiró—. No es no.

Deprimido por las malas noticias, ni siquiera el haber llegado tan lejos en su travesía parecía valer la pena. En algún punto, entendía que el precio a pagar con Bushido sería caro, que no sería fácil y que además, conseguir su objetivo no era nada sencillo, pero las noticias recién recibidas le oprimían el pecho.

No podía hablar. Ningún sonido que los humanos pudieran entender salía de su garganta. Para auxiliarse, sólo tenía a Georg y a Gustav, que a cambio de su vida, tenían hasta el inicio de la siguiente luna para permanecer como humanos y después morir.

—A menos que… —Georg le pasó la mano por la espalda a Bill, que llorando en silencio, apenas distinguía los contornos de su nueva habitación—. Sólo tienes que conseguir que te dé un beso. Uno nada más, uno que sea la prueba de su amor…

Uno que Bushido sabe de antemano que Bill no puede conseguir, no en tan poco tiempo al menos.

Tom había resultado ser todo ojos, todo atento para Bill en el camino al castillo. Ante la servidumbre, dando órdenes claras y concisas de que se les debía atender en todo capricho y sin ninguna dilación de por medio; ante sus padres, presentándolos uno a uno como invitados especiales que permanecerían mientras lo desearán.

Había posibilidades; así Georg y Gustav podrían volver de regreso al océano. Era lo menos que podría hacer por ellos luego de que contra todo obstáculo posible, lo mantuvieron con vida incluso en peligro de la de ellos, pero…

Bill frunció los labios. Luego de un baño de tina y de untarse la piel quemada con aceite de coco, lo único para lo que se sentía con fuerzas era dormir.

Con los mismos dedos con los que tocó a Tom pegados a sus labios, cayó dormido sin soñar.

 

Porque es honesto consigo mismo, Tom siente pena de sí.

Catorce posibles futuras prometidas rechazadas. ¡Catorce! Porque lleva la cuenta a cuestas gracias a David Jost que no cesa de enumerarlas con malévolo placer. Catorce las que mandó rechazó sin miramientos ni dobles pensamientos y vino a caer en gracia de los hados porque otra posibilidad no existía.

Al menos eso pensaba cuando harto de dar vueltas en la cama, tiraba las mantas al suelo con una patada y en ropa interior se quedaba mirando al vacío.

Bill, el desconocido de sonrisa tímida que no podía hablar, según sus sirvientes, por haber nacido sin el don de hacerlo, le estaba quitando el sueño de la manera más cruel: Sin pretensiones, tampoco sin saberlo. Era el colmo.

—Dios, qué locura… —Murmuró Tom al cruzar una pierna encima de la otra y rememorar la tarde que había acontecido aquel día. Como ya en el castillo y tras haberse recuperado del robo, Bill no apartaba la mirada de Tom. Y si Tom lo admitía, la atención era mutua.

Un chispazo. Una premonición. Un ‘lo-que-fuera’, el nombre no importaba.

Rodando por el colchón hasta quedar bocabajo y con un brazo de fuera jugueteando con el alfombrado persa que cubría el suelo de su alcoba, entonces recordó que el dueño de aquellos labios abultados como si estuvieran haciendo un puchero, era varón. Bastante de ello había visto ya en la playa cuando los encontró a él y a sus guardias desnudos.

Y sin embargo…

—Ajá, ¿y sin embargo, Tom Kaulitz? –Se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta, el eco de las altas paredes tipo catedral contestando con sorna que no existía una sola respuesta.

 

—Entonces… —Atento a las visitas, Tom llevaba de paseo a la mañana siguiente a Bill y a sus guardias por los jardines. Caminando de lado a lado a primera hora de la mañana y antes del desayuno, ambos trataban de vencer la inicial tensión de los recién conocidos—. ¿Piano? Manos delgadas de dedos largos, puedo imaginarte así…

Bill sacudió los dedos enfrente de Tom al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

La diversión de aquella mañana era adivinar cuáles eran los pasatiempos de Bill. El mismo tritón sin saber qué mentira inventar, sólo diciendo ‘no’ a todo.

—No va a adivinar jamás –masculló Gustav desde atrás, que fingiendo interés en las, en su opinión, marchitas flores terrestres, no se perdía ni una palabra de la conversación.

—Shhh –le amonestó Georg.

Ajenos a ellos dos, Bill y Tom proseguían en su juego.

—¿Qué me dices de tejer? Son unas manos muy lindas como para que no hagas algo con ellas –dijo sin problemas antes de darse cuenta de que el comentario era propicio a malinterpretarse y enrojeciendo en el acto—. Yo… Perdón… —Se disculpó dando un paso atrás.

El tritón se conformó con encogerse de hombros. Tejer era una labor que no conocía. Lo mismo que tocar el piano, o la flauta o cualquier otra idea que al joven príncipe se le ocurriera.

Tampoco que pudiera explicarle de la pasión que sentía por coleccionar restos de naufragios humanos sin palabras de por medio, empezando porque era un pasatiempo bastante fuera de lo común incluso entre su gente. Arrugando el ceño en un intento de recordar algo que fuera útil, algo que pudiera explicar, chasqueó los dedos al abrir la boca y hablar.

Hablar sin palabras, sin sonido, sin emitir un ruido.

Tom lo observó con interés antes de emitir su juicio. —¿Actuar?

Bill le sacudió un dedo negando al instante.

—Mmm… —Tom contempló lo movimientos de Bill. La manera como estiraba el cuello blanco y la garganta vibraba—. ¿Cantar? –Adivinó inseguro, no muy deseoso de ofender a su visitante. Desde atrás, apreciando que uno de los sirvientes de Bill carraspeaba.

A modo de contestación, Bill tomó una de las manos de Tom y posándosela en la línea de la clavícula, prosiguió. Tom sintiendo en la yema de los dedos las vibraciones que subían y bajaban de intensidad.

No era necesario ser un genio para entender, que en efecto, Bill cantaba. Incluso sin voz, lograba una de las melodías más bellas que Tom jamás hubiese apreciado. Cerrando los ojos y con la mano apoyada en el pecho de Bill, se dejó envolver por el sonido que sólo él y su creador escuchaban.

Atrás de ellos y no ocultando sus sonrisas, Georg y Gustav.

 

—Oh… Luce… —La boca de Georg se abrió como nunca. La comida del día era pescado, lo que no venía a ser ninguna sorpresa dado que el reino en el que se alojaban estaba precisamente a un lado del océano, pero igual, para él si además era canibalismo, también era una náusea inexplicable de la que no se pudo disculpar más que pidiendo para ir al sanitario y no volver.

—No le gustan mucho los mariscos –lo excusó Gustav con la servilleta retorcida entre los dedos al rechazar comer por igual—. Voy a asegurarme de que se encuentre bien.

Tom asintió no muy convencido de las razones que le habían dado, pero tampoco muy inquisitivo cuando justo enfrente de él, tenía a Bill.

Aún vestido con pijamas a esas horas del día, se sujetaba las largas mangas para alzar la charola de plata y encontrar un cangrejo bañado en salsa. Con un pequeño sobresalto, lo volvió a cubrir.

—¿Pasa algo? –Se alarmó Tom al ver que el color de su invitado se le drenaba del rostro—. Si no es de tu agrado, en la cocina pueden preparar algo más.

Bill se apresuró a denegar con la cabeza. Adivinando lo que ‘algo más’ podría significar en esa cocina, rápido tomó una hogaza de pan de las del canasto que descansaba en el centro de la mesa y la mordió. Masticó con dificultad y tras unos segundos, tragó.

Alzó el pan de nuevo y con un nuevo trozo en la boca, sonrió lo mejor posible sin saber qué más hacer para evitar otro platillo como el anterior.

Por fortuna, Tom encontró aquello gracioso. Apartando su propio plato, aceptó una mordida de la hogaza que Bill le ofrecía y compartiendo una de aquellas secretas miradas suyas que le daban hormigueos por toda la espalda, olvidó que había langosta y caviar para comer.

 

—Oh, pero qué bella jovencita tenemos aquí… El porte de una reina, si me permite decirlo, príncipe Tom. Yo no la dejaría ir tan fácil de estar en su lugar –elogió la costurera a Bill, al rodear la encorvada figura del adolescente y apartarle el cabello del rostro—. Una hermosura peculiar. Un pequeño diamante en bruto que requiere de un buen corsé y…

—Verá, señora Schiller –intentó Tom interrumpirla, pero a mal tiempo, pues la mujer le daba un golpe a Bill entre los omóplatos para que enderezara la espalda y sacar el busto inexistente que esperaba encontrar—. Ella es un él. Se llama Bill.

—¿Con ese talle? ¡Pamplinas! –Lo desdeñó la mujer, que no se rendía ante jovencitas sin curvas. Ningún hombre en todo el mundo tendría un perfil como ése, y ella los conocía a todos. Sin tomar en cuenta la advertencia, tiró de la camiseta que cubría a Bill para encontrarse con los pezones más pequeños y sonrosados que hubiera visto jamás en una mujer. Nada de busto.

Avergonzado, Bill hundía el mentón en el pecho y se cruzaba de brazos ante la escrutadora mirada de aquella mujer que parecía devorarlo con los ojos.

—Nada que un vestido con un buen corte no solucione. El relleno ha sido la bendición de muchas chicas en edad casadera como la suya –tomó de la barbilla de Bill para decirlo con dulzura—. Haré que luzcas como la futura reina. Ni siquiera el príncipe Tom podría decirte que no pese a su récord de… ¿Cuántas dijo ya el señor Jost?

El aludido se atragantó con su propia saliva.

—Le digo que no es…

—Catorce, señora Schiller, y seguimos contando –se ufanó David Jost en inmiscuirse en recalcar la renuencia del príncipe del reino en contraer matrimonio.

—Pero Bill no es…

—Una más y le regalarán otra gratis –bromeó la mujer al rodear a Bill con su cinta métrica en torno a la cintura y hacerlo tomar aire profundo—. Aguanta, cariño, que el corpiño debe quedarte a la medida.

—¡Señora Schiller! –Gritó Tom, atrayendo la atención de todos en la sala. Bill observándolo como si fuera su salvador, puesto que lo aquella mujer le hacía no sólo era vergonzoso, sino también cercano a la tortura—. Bill es varón. Él…

—Pamplinas, querido –le quitó un mechón de cabello a Bill de la frente—. Veo perfectamente y si bien aprecio formas y figuras angulosas, dictamino que un guardarropa a base de vestidos es lo mejor. Sin discusiones. Si el resultado no te gusta, entonces hablaremos.

Tom tuvo que encogerse de hombros ante que Bill, que ante aquella lógica, se tuvo que dejar tomar más medidas.

 

/*/*/*/*


	4. Como la esperanza

**Como la esperanza**

Al final, Tom tuvo que admitir que Madame Schiller estaba en lo correcto al asegurar que Bill era la criatura más hermosa que sobre las costas de su reino hubiera existido jamás.

Portando un delicado vestido en tonos azul cielo, daba vueltas maravillado de los vuelos de su falda sin darse cuenta de que con arrobo, el príncipe Tom lo contemplaba extasiado.

—Mi Lord, ¿no es la más bella? –Endulzó Madame Schiller la escena, al detener a Bill por un brazo y hacerlo casi caer en brazos de su soberano—. Con un rostro como el suyo, difícil es encontrar una prenda que no le siente bien.

Tom asintió, convencido de que ninguna mujer en su reino o reinos vecinos, podría superar el encanto natural con el que Bill llevaba encima el vestido. Tomando aire porque se tenía que recordar a sí mismo que a fin de cuentas la criatura que sujetaba por el talle no era mujer en lo absoluto, se permitió un segundo de debilidad al tomarlo de la mano y hacerlo girar sobre su propio eje.

Extasiado, contempló los pequeños pies descalzos que con un poco de torpeza, llevaban a su dueño a una caída segura de la que salió indemne cuando Tom lo abrazó por detrás y lo detuvo a medio proceso.

Madame Schiller soltó un gritito de alegría al ver a la feliz joven pareja abrazada y dio por finalizada su labor al guardarse los alfileres entre la ropa y extender la mano a Jost, que depositó en ella un par de monedas de plata.

—Creo, mi señor, que la belleza de esta joven amerita un pequeño baile en su honor –expresó la regordeta mujer al guardarse el dinero en la bolsa y sonreír con encanto maternal—. Como he dicho, no todos los días una preciosura como ésta se presenta.

Bill se sonrojó ante aquellas palabras, aún absorto en la idea del vestido como para entender que aquella no era la manera en la que debía de vestirse, dada su condición de hombre entre los seres de la tierra, pero se sentía tan feliz en brazos de Tom que sin pensar dos veces, agitó la cabeza con energía en rotundos movimientos de arriba abajo.

—Es, mi señor, su deseo –prosiguió la mujer, al proponer más—. Si me permite aventurarme a la posibilidad, tengo en mi tienda un par de telas encantadoras recién adquiridas que harían un hermoso vestido para la hermosa señorita.

—Pero ella no es… —Intentó Tom disuadirla de aquel error por al menos la décima vez en lo que iba de la tarde, pero Bill se lo impidió al soltarse de sus brazos y encararlo con el labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes. Un rostro que lo decía todo. Tom carraspeó—. Bueno, creo que…

—Su majestad, el Rey, se encontraría complacido si brinda compañía para el baile que se espera, mi señor –interrumpió Jost con seguridad en su tono.

Bill abrió grandes los ojos ante aquello. Moría por ser capaz de decir un par de palabras, lo que fuera, y así expresar su gusto por poder asistir al baile. No estaba del todo seguro con el vestido, en el aspecto en que no era ciego y veía que sólo las mujeres los usaban en aquel reino, pero igual, deseaba usarlo. La simple idea le producía mariposas en el estómago.

—Debo recordarte, Jost, que Bill es…

—Tonterías –desechó Madame Schiller—. El Rey, y usted mismo, amo Tom, deberían sentirse agradecidos de la compañía de esta bella criatura –le guiñó un ojo a Bill, que apenas si atinó a sonrojarse—. Si me lo permite, tendría un vestido adecuado para el día de baile.

Tom contempló la posibilidad de ir al baile con Bill en lugar de tener que ir a solas y soportar el hostigamiento de todas las jóvenes casaderas a kilómetros a la redonda, fueran de origen humilde o de la más alta cuna. Sumido en la desesperación de que su único heredero parecía poco dispuesto a contraer nupcias, el rey Jörg aceptaba cualquier opción mientras pudiera darle descendencia a su hijo.

—Sólo… —Tom soltó a Bill y tomó a Madame Schiller de los hombros, guiándola a una esquina apartada de la habitación—. ¿Usted se da cuenta de que Bill es un varón, verdad? –Le susurró al oído, temeroso de qué reacción podría tener en aquella mujer. Para su sorpresa, ésta soltó una carcajada y le palmeó las mejillas como lo hacían las abuelas.

—Claro que sí. Ninguna mujer tendría semejante cintura, por no hablar de la carencia de pechos, mi Lord –le dijo Madame Schiller—. Sin embargo, y me perdonará el atrevimiento, creo que luce mejor de lo que ninguna otra mujer lo haría. Y va más allá de mis vestidos, mi señor –susurró lo último.

Tom miró por encima de su hombro a Bill, que seguía jugando con los vuelos de su vestido, tomando de las manos al serio David Jost que pese a su adusta expresión, parecía divertido de ser la víctima del joven.

—Hasta donde llegan los rumores –informó Madame Schiller a Tom—, el joven Bill es una princesa venida de un país lejano. Podría o decir la verdad o no decir nada, mi señor. Un vestido ocultaría lo necesario a los ojos indiscretos —reveló con tono conspirador.

Tom consideró la idea con seriedad. Los únicos que eran conscientes al cien por ciento de que Bill era de hecho un varón, sólo eran él, David Jost, Georg, Gustav y nadie más. Los demás, aún no estaban del todo convencidos, menos porque Bill solía tener unas facciones cinceladas que despertaban la duda de todos cuando paseaba por el castillo.

—Madame Schiller, ¿podría usted mantener esto en secreto? –Preguntó el príncipe con la voz ronca.

—¿Y de paso hacer un vestido? –Guiñó el ojo la mujer—. Sus órdenes son mi designio, mi Lord.

Con eso se retiró.

 

—¿Estás seguro que nada de esto te molesta? –Preguntó Tom por milésima vez en lo que iba de la tarde—. Porque si es así, aún hay tiempo para… —Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando Bill posó sus dedos sobre los labios de Tom y denegó.

Paseando por los jardines del palacio y seguidos de cerca por Georg y Gustav, disfrutaban del tibio atardecer que el verano podía ofrecer.

El clima era perfecto a aquella hora del día. Ni muy caliente y tampoco frío como podían ser las noches a orillas del mar. Las flores que adornaban el exterior estaba abiertas en botones, dando al lugar un exótico aire; un placer a todos los sentidos, pero especialmente a la vista y al olfato.

Aún llevando consigo el vestido azul, Bill se inclinaba sobre un arbusto de gardenias y con cuidado de no estropear su atuendo, olía la tenue fragancia de las flores.

Para Tom y para Bill aquella era la definición de perfección. Tomados de la mano y disfrutando de su mutua compañía, nada podía importarles del mundo externo. A Tom le afectaba poco que tenía obligaciones por cumplir o que su padre presionaba hasta el punto del hostigamiento por una nuera que asegurara el linaje de su familia. Lo mismo para Bill, que olvidaba el peligro en el que se encontraba no sólo él, sino Georg y Gustav conforme pasaban los días y la siguiente luna llegaba.

Por fortuna para ambos, ni Gustav ni Georg cejaban en su empeño, así como tampoco lo hacía David Jost, que planeando a futuro con la cabeza fría, contemplaba la posibilidad de un matrimonio entre Tom y Bill y el conseguir los herederos a la corona de métodos poco ortodoxos.

Así mientras la feliz pareja se daba la vida en rosa entre los jardines del palacio y admirando la belleza del oleaje que se veía a lo lejos, Gustav le daba un codazo a Georg para sacarlo de estar haciendo planes de boda.

—Necesitamos que pase algo entre ellos dos –siseó al pescadito, que seguía a la feliz pareja con ojos de amor—. Lo que sea, cualquier cosa. Tenemos dos semanas para que se besen o adiós a la vida. Poseidón nos proteja si llega a pasarnos algo.

—No va a pasar nada, Gus. ¿Qué no los ves? –Apuntó con discreción el pescadito—. Se quieren. Es amor del bueno.

—Yo no los veo besándose –interrumpió el cangrejo con acidez—, y mientras eso no pase… —Se estremeció—. Bushido sabía cómo ganar cuando nos puso las condiciones.

Georg se detuvo para tomar a Gustav por los hombros y sacudirlo. –Gus, en serio –lo miró a los ojos—, ve a esos dos y dime que no hay esperanzas.

—No puedo –balbuceó Gustav.

—¿Por qué? –Lo presionó Georg, llevándolo por el camino que él quería.

“Porque esos dos ya se quieren” pensó el cangrejo al ver de reojo como Tom trataba de adivinar algo que Bill le intentaba decir por medio de muecas y gestos. —¿Qué tal si descubren que Bill no es…?

—¿Humano o mujer? Lo segundo ya lo sabe, al menos tenemos eso a nuestro favor –Presionó Georg—. No importa, al menos no de momento. Después de que se den su primer beso, podemos empezar de nuevo. Todo ha salido mejor que lo planeado hasta ahora. Nada –se acercó a Gustav para decirlo— nada de nada, puede salir mal.

 

Y vaya que si algo podía salir mal, salía mal.

Lo que al principio había sido el inicio de una velada encantadora, iba por el camino de la perdición cuando cerca de la hora cumbre del baile, Bill se encontraba en brazos de un viejo coronel bailando o tratando de hacerlo, y Tom se excusaba de bailar con el grupo de mujeres que lo rodeaba.

No todo había ido tan mal en un inicio. Luego de una cena ligera en compañía de los invitados, Bill y Tom habían aprovechado en lo posible la charla de sobremesa para mantener su propio diálogo privado provisto de tentativos toques y un par de miradas que lo decían todo. Luego había llegado el momento de ponerse en pie y dejar que la música los guiara al salón de baile. Una sola canción y Tom había tenido que apartarse de Bill cuando un nutrido grupo de jóvenes en edad casadera, lo había arrancado de los brazos de Bill para llevarlo al lado opuesto de la sala.

Bill por su parte se había visto asediado por una decena de caballeros, para su disgusto, todos mayores y con manos largas. Girando entre canción y canción, se vio luego de un descanso con el cabello desarreglado y el maquillaje corrido en algunas zonas.

El vestido que Madame Schiller había elegido para aquella noche era un simple vestido estilo princesa, con un escote que disimulaba su carencia de pechos con dobleces y fruncidos que acentuaban su estrecha cintura y se diluía en un amplio faldón. El tono plateado atraía la atención de todo mundo y Bill no podía sentir más que el rubor de su piel al cubrirse los hombros desnudos con un chal al tiempo que sacaba su abanico y le daba uso para mantener una distancia prudente entre él y el hombre en turno que se acercaba de modo peligroso a su cara.

—Si me permite, Lady Billie, su presencia es requerida. Acompáñeme, por favor –interrumpió Georg los toscos avances del hombre sobre Bill, al ofrecerle su brazo al tritón y sacarlo del embrollo en el que se encontraba.

Imposibilitado de negarse con palabras, Bill estaba asqueado de lo mucho que había tenido que soportar conforme la noche avanzaba y Tom no aparecía de vuelta.

Cerca de la medianoche y escondido en uno de los tantos balcones que adornaban la sala de baile, Bill se entretenía deshojando un par de flores marchitas y tirando sus restos al vacío, donde el mar las engullía. En una idea romántica, Bill pensó que al menos tendrían un final digno. El océano todo lo perdonaba si le era dado como ofrenda.

Distraído como estaba, apenas si fue consciente de la mano ofensiva que reptó por su espalda y lo asió por la cintura con posesividad. Dando un grito sin sonido, se vio de pronto rodeado por los brazos rudos de Lord Nasenschleim, que le besaba el cuello con familiaridad.

—Mi pequeña criatura, espero no te hayas aburrido esperando por mí –jadeó contra la piel de Bill, ajeno a el miedo que el tritón exudaba al no saber qué hacer o cómo actuar. Si armaba un escándalo, podía resultar más perjudicado de lo que en un principio parecía.

Intentó apartarse de su captor usando primero sus manos con delicadeza y ya luego con más fuerza empujones conforme el terror se apoderaba de sus emociones y veía que el hombre no planeaba detenerse ante una simple negativa.

—Shhh, shhh, no te alteres –murmuró el hombre al tirar del cabello de Bill y hacerlo doblar la cabeza hacia atrás—. Así está mucho mejor –ronroneó, para luego trazar un camino húmedo con su lengua desde el cuello de Bill por su quijada, a lo largo de ésta y hasta su oreja, donde mordisqueó el lóbulo, ignorando los temblores de los cuales el adolescente en sus brazos sufría.

El tritón se estaba tragando las lágrimas de la humillación con semejante trato. Más tuvo que soportar cuando la mano de Lord Nasenschleim se aventuró más allá de lo permisible y subió desde su cintura al nacimiento de sus falsos pechos. Tan ebrio estaba el hombre mayor, que ignoró la falta de senos y tironeó de la tela hasta rasgarla.

Bill movió la cabeza de lado a lado, negándose en su posición de hijo Príncipe del soberano de los siete mares a ser víctima de semejantes vejaciones y llevándose una mano al pecho para cubrirse, empujó con la otra a Lord Nasenschleim, que molestó por la repentina negativa de su joven víctima y le soltó una bofetada en pleno rostro.

Con ojos grandes, Bill se apartó lo suficiente como para que espalda impactara con rudeza contra el borde de la barandilla y perdiera el aliento un segundo. Aún cubriéndose por el frente, seguro de que su humillación no tendría igual si alguien descubría que no era mujer, volteó el rostro al recibir otro golpe, esta vez rechinando los dientes con el dolor que lo atravesó por completo.

Dispuesto a aceptar una paliza si eso requería para no empeorar la situación, se sorprendió cuando en lugar de otro golpe, escuchó el impacto de un cuerpo contra el piso.

De pie y a contraluz de la sala de baile, se encontraba Tom, puño en alto y con una expresión indescriptible en su rostro.

Sumido en la desesperación, sin poder agradecer, llorar o expresar nada, Bill se dejó rodear en un abrazo y comenzó a llorar en el silencio que era su penitencia.

 

—Le voy a partir la cara –refunfuñaba Gustav al verse sujeto de los brazos por Georg—. Lo voy a cortar su preciosa cara en trozos con mis tenazas y…

—¿Cuáles tenazas, Gus? –Rodó los ojos Georg al entender que las amenazas de Gustav iban en dirección al príncipe Tom y no a Lord Nasenschleim que en esos mismos momentos, descansaba inconsciente en uno de los calabozos subterráneos del palacio.

Manejado con total discreción, el asunto no había llegado a oídos de nadie, ni siquiera del Rey Jörg, que seguía en el baile. Los únicos enterados, al menos de momento, eran ellos dos, David Jost y por supuesto, Tom. El mismo Tom que en esos instantes estaba detrás de las puertas que ellos dos tenían al frente, a solas con Bill, que permanecía en un estado de shock.

—Déjalos a solas, por favor –suplicó Georg al retirar fuerza en el agarre que mantenía con Gustav, atento a las reacciones del cangrejo, por si tiraba la puerta de una patada y cumplía su amenaza de golpear a Tom, tenazas o no.

—Yo no lo creo –bufó Gustav, ya con un poco de calma, al mirarse las inútiles manos, suspirando en miseria porque con ese par de cosas no podría hacer nada.

—Al contrario, yo creo que sí –le pasó Georg el brazo por encima de los hombros a su amigo—. Piensa, ahora mismo es perfecto que estén a solas. Tom pensará que Bill se ve vulnerable y entonc-

—¡Bill jamás ha sido vulnerable! –Replicó acalorado el cangrejo—. ¡Jamás! ¡Me niego! ¡Un tritón jamás es-!

—Ya, un tritón, pero Bill ahora es… humano. –Luego de unos segundos, Georg prosiguió—. Yo planeaba que luego de la fiesta fueran a caminar a orillas del mar, ya sabes, romance, pero esto es mejor. Usa la cabeza, Gus. Sólo necesitamos un beso.

Gustav no dijo nada. En primera, porque veía el punto de vista de Georg y sabía que estaba en lo correcto si dejaba que aquellos dos siguieran su curso natural; se veía a leguas cuánto empezaban a quererse, ni hablar del amor que llegarían a sentir el uno por el otro apenas Bill recuperara la voz. Y en segunda, porque aunque no lo quería admitir, a Gustav le enternecía el corazón ver a su príncipe en aquel estado. Dado que el joven tritón jamás se había enamorado antes, verlo en aquella nube de algodón rosado era un cambio benéfico que no quería destruir así sin más.

Enfilando a su propia habitación y llevando consigo a Georg, elevó sus plegarias a Poseidón porque todo saliera bien.

 

Mientras tanto, las plegarias eran más que necesitadas cuando Bill se retiraba los restos del vestido que llevaba puesto y los lanzaba lo más lejos posible, ante la mirada atónita de Tom, que atrapado en el remolino de emociones de estar furioso por lo que le había pasado a Bill gracias a su descuido, al mismo tiempo que celoso, preocupado y un sinfín más de opciones, también estaba excitado al verlo dar vueltas por liberarse de la ropa que aún llevaba puesta.

Seguidas del vestido, las medias que el tritón llevaba colocadas a medio muslo gracias al uso del liguero, se vieron siguiendo la trayectoria al montículo de ropa despreciada.

Desnudo a fin de cuentas, a excepción de la pequeña prenda blanca que cubría la zona de la entrepierna y que se estilaba por modestia entre las damas, Bill se cruzó de brazos antes de volver a llorar.

Lo ocurrido apenas una hora antes lo tenía al borde de un ataque de nervios. La impotencia y la humillación llevándose lo mejor de él, porque aún cuando era capaz de defenderse por sí mismo, el estar incapacitado para hacerlo por cuestiones ajenas a la suya lo alteraba.

—Bill… —Tom no esperó más al abrir los brazos y sujetar la temblorosa forma ante sí. El maquillaje de horas antes desvanecido en el rostro del tritón, la piel bajo éste plagada de manchas rojas, ya fuera por los golpes o por la vergüenza.

Bill hundió el rostro en el cuello de Tom y lo abrazó por la cintura como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Débil como estaba, no le importó en lo mínimo ser llevado a cuestas a la cama, así como tampoco le dio importancia a encontrarse recostado de espaldas con Tom encima de él.

—¿Te duele? –Preguntó el príncipe al recorrer con un dedo los pómulos del tritón. Bill negó con la cabeza, una sensación opresiva en el pecho afianzándose con cada segundo.

Abriendo las piernas por inercia, descubrió maravillado como Tom parecía estar hecho a la medida para encajar entre ellas. Alzó la mirada sólo para encontrarse con que el Príncipe se inclinaba sobre su rostro y colocaba un beso casto sobre su frente.

Uno más en la sien derecha, luego otro en la mejilla, justo encima donde uno de los pesados anillos de Lord Nasenschleim lo había herido, uno en la comisura de los labios.

Temblando en anticipación, Bill sorprendió a Tom y a sí mismo al girar el rostro, incapaz de recibir aquel primer beso de aquella manera.

Dispuesto a aceptar un ‘no’ por respuesta, Tom se retiró un poco, soltando una exclamación sorprendida cuando Bill lo abrazó con brazos y piernas. Una mirada a su rostro y encontró que el tritón no deseaba estar a solas.

Acomodándolos a ambos bajo las pesadas mantas, se aseguró de ver dormir a Bill antes de él mismo caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Aferrándose a Bill como a la vida misma, se preguntó justo antes de dormir, si la oportunidad de besarlo se repetiría y si de ser así, volvería a intentarlo.

 

/*/*/*/*


	5. Como el agua teñida

**Como el agua teñida**

—No me gusta para nada esto –tamborileó Bushido los dedos con impaciencia sobre la cabeza de su fiel anguila Chakuza—. En lo mínimo, debo de decir –siseó con rabia contenida, rechinando los afilados dientes al contemplar con desagrado la escena que tenía al frente.

Espiando por órdenes de su amo, Sido le llevaba la imagen clara de cómo Bill era rescatado, literalmente, de las manos de un viejo libidinoso por un príncipe. Su príncipe. Bushido contuvo las ganas de vomitar; no tenía que adivinar el resto. Sido era lo bastante habilidoso como para escurrirse por las tuberías del castillo. La siguiente sucesión de imágenes le confirmaron sus sospechas: El ingenuo tritón apartando los labios del beso que le pondría fin a su maldición y le evitaría morir al final del ciclo lunar. Idiota.

Bushido no podía permitirlo.

Acariciando con especial adoración el caparazón de de cangrejo que había pertenecido a Gustav, recubierto con las escamas de la antigua figura marina de Georg, se encontraba la voz de Bill. Esas tres pertenencias bien podrían estar separadas, pero Bushido las prefería juntas, colgando de su cuello gracias a un poco de kelp.

—Regresa, Sido –le indicó con malhumor evidente en la voz a la anguila. Su campo de visión se distorsionó hasta desaparecer del todo; su vasallo estaría de vuelta en poco tiempo.

—Mi amo… —Comenzó lambiscón Chakuza, arqueando su figura casi líquida hasta enrollarse en los propios tentáculos de Bushido. Éste lo sujetó cerca de la cabeza y lo retorció sin malicia aparente, sólo por simple diversión al verle los ojos negros inflamarse—. A-Amo… —Tartamudeó Chakuza con terror evidente en su tono—, mi señor, por favor…

—Mmm… —Bushido lo dejó ir sin más. Para sí, tarareó una melodía cualquiera.

Con la llegada de Sido, llegó la solución. Bushido decidió que era momento de hacerle una visita a Bill para su propio beneficio.

 

—Georg… —Gustav sacudió al aludido por el hombro, esperando a que despertara—. ¡Georg! –Gritó ya con desesperación. El pescadillo abrió un ojo perezoso, nada alterado.

—¿Mmm? Gus, vete a dormir. Mañana va—… —Se volvió a dormir.

El cangrejo soltó un bufido de indignación. Menos de dos semanas para conseguir que Bill recibiera su ‘beso de amor verdadero’ o la patraña que representara eso, y Georg quería dormir. ¡Increíble! Sin resignarse, Gustav tomó la manta que cubría a su amigo, y de un tirón, lo dejó en descubierto a la noche fresca. —¡Arriba!

—Gusti, uhm, dormir, dormir… —Se arrastró Georg a lo largo de la cama—. Todo puede esperar hasta mañana, jo.

—Es Bill –dijo Gustav con tono serio, obteniendo así que Georg tomara en serio su papel de protector del príncipe tritón—. Creo que no está tomando con la seriedad adecuada su… misión –declaró con seriedad—. De haberlo besado, ya estaríamos en casa. Eso si el Rey Jörg no nos manda a la cocina como platillos.

—Por el contrario –se sentó Georg—, yo creo que Bill lo toma muy en serio.

—¡Pero si no lo besó! –Se estrujó la cabeza Gustav con ambas manos—. Es un idiota, un desconsiderado, un egoísta de lo peor, un…

—Shhh… —Lo silenció el pescadito con una amonestación. Su protegido dormía a escasos metros de las dos camas que a insistencia suya y del propio Bill, se habían colocado en la habitación del soberano. En casos comunes, jamás durmiendo en una misma habitación alguien de la realeza con sus sirvientes; mucho menos siendo una ‘dama de alta alcurnia’ con sus dos vasallos, ambos varones ‘de dudosa procedencia’ como las malas lenguas murmullaron, pero Tom lo había permitido sin oponer ninguna réplica—. No quiero que te oiga decir semejantes tonterías.

—¿Yo digo tonterías? –Se exaspero Gustav—. Dos semanas más, catorce días en los que veré mis posibilidades de vida haciéndose más y más y mucho más pequeñas –bufó—. O morimos en el pacto con Bushido o el Rey Jörg lo hace con sus propias manos. ¡Poseidón nos proteja!

—No seas tan pesimista –le pasó el brazo Georg por encima de los decaídos hombros—. Para que todo salga bien, tanto para nosotros como para Bill, tengo un plan.

—¿Un plan? –Se sorbió la nariz el cangrejo—. ¿Cuál plan? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? Idiota –lo empujó por el costado—, dejaste que me preocupara en vano.

Georg dio una breve mirada a la figura dormida de Bill, que perdida entre los finos edredones de plumas, soñaba apaciblemente. Por una amistad de años y el enorme aprecio que le tenía no sólo como futuro soberano de los siete mares, sino por él, Bill, haría lo que fuera.

—Escucha con atención…

 

—Uhm, Bill… Con respecto a lo del otro día… —El tritón alzó el rostro del ramo de flores azul intenso que acababa de recibir para encontrarse con un Tom tímido y de mejillas rojo carmín.

Paseando por los jardines de palacio al día siguiente de su casi beso, ambos parecían caminar de puntas sobre cristal roto. Siendo políticamente correctos, un poco fuera de sus personalidades, habían intercambiado un saludo leve al encontrarse luego del desayuno. El príncipe Tom había preguntado por un paseo y el tritón había asentido con recato.

—Perdón –dijo al fin Tom. Alzó los ojos hasta hacer que su mirada se posara en la de Bill; una claridad en ella que no dejaba lugar a dudas: Creía haber actuado mal—. Fue inapropiado el haber pensado… El haberme excedido con mi comportamiento. Te juro que jamás volverá a pa-… —Calló cuando los dedos de Bill se posaron sobre sus labios con delicadeza.

El tritón denegó tristemente con la cabeza, su cabello suelto moviéndose por inercia con el movimiento de su dueño.

Bill moría en el más literal de los sentidos por poder decir la verdad. Que no, que deseaba ese beso con cada minúscula parte de su ser, que las ansias, los nervios y las ganas eran tantos que sentía fogonazos rojos por todo el cuerpo. Más que nada, decir que aquél sería su primer beso y estaba al borde del colapso, si no es que a punto de volar con alas que sólo la ilusión le daba a sus pies. Además, no sólo por él, sino por Georg y Gustav. El tritón jamás olvidaría qué se encontraba en juego, tanto la vida de sus amigos como su propia voz significaban demasiado como para perderlas.

Lo que no le restaba querer disfrutar del romance mientras duraba.

No dudaba de los sentimientos de Tom, tampoco de los suyos.

—¿Bill? –El príncipe tomó la mano de Bill con delicadeza y se la llevó a la mejilla. Con naturaleza, besó primero el dorso y luego la muñeca, donde el pulso se aceleró.

El aludido se estremeció de pies a cabeza. El ramo de flores que aún llevaba sujeto en la otra mano, resbalándosele para dar contra los pisos de piedra que recubrían el castillo.

En cuestión de un segundo los dos se encontraban unidos por un abrazo. Bill con ambos brazos rodeando el cuello de Tom y el rostro oculto en el cuello de éste. El príncipe por su parte, rodeando la estrecha cintura del tritón, posando los dedos sobre el tafetán que componía el vuelo del vestido claro que Bill llevaba aquella mañana por recomendación de David Jost, quien le aseguró que la identidad de ‘la joven princesa’ debía permanecer secreta en lo posible.

—Mmm –sintió Tom enrojecer sus orejas, apretando más a Bill entre sus brazos, sintiendo las tibias respiraciones que dejaba sobre su cuello. No se encontraban precisamente escondidos de ojos ajenos y temía que el íntimo momento se viera interrumpido por alguien, quien fuera.

No dudaba tampoco que Gustav y Georg los estuviesen observando con ojos críticos, esperando cualquier señal para rescatar a su tan amado protegido de sus garras. Lo mismo David Jost, que casi juraba ya planeaba las invitaciones de compromiso.

—¿Está bien si…? –Tom recorrió lentamente la espalda de Bill, primero con una mano insegura, luego ya con ambas y siendo un poco más insistente cuando el tritón depositó una serie de besos cálidos a lo largo de su cuello y luego en la mandíbula—. Oh… —Jadeó con un poco de ahogo—. Bill, yo…

—… Shhh, idiota –escuchó Tom a escasos metros. Con pocas ganas de hacerlo, soltó a Bill y éste hizo lo propio. Separándose uno del otro apenas tuvieron escasos segundos para recomponer su aspecto.

El tritón alisando la tela del vestido con dedos húmedos de nerviosismo, acalorado desde el núcleo de su ser. La piel en todo el cuerpo picando, como si quisiera desprendérsele y arrastrarse de vuelta con Tom. Nada romántico ni por asomo, pero era así como se sentía.

Un poco más, estaba seguro, y habrían acabado besándose. La simple idea le producía un zumbido en los oídos que lo dejaba en la sordera total. Mordisqueándose el labio inferior, contempló sus repentinas sospechas de quién podría haberlos interrumpido, al ver aparecer a Georg y a Gustav enfrascados en una intensa discusión.

Esos dos llevaban toda la mañana igual; inclinados el uno sobre el otro e intercambiando palabras a media voz. Bill frunció el ceño no sólo por verse interrumpido, sino por intriga a lo que aquel par estaría planeando hacer a instancias suyas o más bien, sin él.

Tomando aire para tranquilizarse, se apartó del lado de Tom para acercarse a sus dos amigos, que al instante detuvieron su conversación a susurros y lo voltearon a ver con gesto culpable.

—No sé qué planean, pero no hagan nada –murmuró Bill apenas moviendo los labios, grandes aspavientos con los brazos. Hasta donde Tom sabía, él no podía comunicarse de ninguna manera más que usando su cuerpo.

—No podemos –respondió Gustav con seriedad—. Lo que se tiene qué hacer, se hace.

—Ni se les ocurra pensar que… —El labio inferior del tritón tembló—. Ya no me puedo ir de aquí. Yo lo… —La palabra se le atascó por su inmensidad. Bill quería a Tom. Más que eso, lo amaba. No era algo que podía explicarse, ni definirse. Era así y ya, sin importar el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos. Y estaba seguro de que el príncipe le correspondía. Si Georg y Gustav estaban confabulando en su contra para arrastrarlo de vuelta al mar, no los dejaría. Jamás lo permitiría. Antes prefería morir—. No espero que lo entiendan, pero lo amo… —Y sin esperar una, se dio media vuelta enfilando hacía un Tom deslumbrante con una enorme sonrisa.

Tomando la mano que le ofrecía, cerró los dedos en torno a los del príncipe para terminar con aquella caminata matutina por los jardines.

El tiempo entero experimentando una opresión de culpa en el pecho, pero resignado a que era el precio a pagar por sentir al mismo tiempo un amor tan grande.

 

—Vamos a morir, Gus –dijo Georg, tendido sobre la arena y declarando algo que de antemano sabían. Al desprenderse de sus escamas, Georg lo había tenido claro: Iba a morir en menos de un mes. Lo mismo Gustav; al menos Bill tenía esperanza. La diferencia entre aquella revelación y la otra, era la certeza de que el futuro realmente llegaba y te tomaba por sorpresa. La parte agria de la vida era que realmente te encontraba de cuatro patas y con el culo en alto. Así de cabrona.

—Cállate –lo mandó silenciar Gustav, caminando sobre la playa luego de tantos días sin acercarse al mar. Las olas se mostraban embravecidas, algo como una futura tormenta se arremolinaba en torno a la línea del horizonte; con toda seguridad llovería en la noche una vez tomara tierra.

—No, en serio. Vamos a morir –se semi incorporó Georg al apoyarse sobre su codo—. Bill va a conseguir su beso de amor eterno como en cuento de hadas, vivirá feliz el resto de su vida humana, pero nosotros… —Suspiró—. Nosotros, compañero, vamos a morir sin remedio. –Cerró los ojos—. ¿Y sabes? No me importaría seguir viviendo como humano el resto de mi existencia. Es sólo que no quiero… —Se pasó la mano por el cuello en un gesto que lo decía todo.

Gustav le dio la razón. Resignado a que el fin de su vida se acercaba peligrosamente, se dejó caer a un lado de Georg. Tomó un puñado de arena y la dejó caer sobre la playa con gesto ausente.

Permanecieron sentados en la misma postura hasta el anochecer, sin palabras, al final dejando que la marea alta subiera y las olas los empaparan. Georg apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Gustav y éste lo abrazó con temblores de miedo.

Luego regresaron al castillo.

 

—Mi señor –anunció su llegada David Jost a los aposentos del príncipe Tom. Recto como tablón, el secretario personal eliminó todos los pasos que lo separaban de su amo antes de soltar la bomba—. Madame Schiller ha comenzado ya a confeccionar el vestido de novia.

Tom, que descansaba en sus aposentos un poco antes de la cena, dejó de fingir el estar dormido para abrir los ojos de golpe y atragantarse hasta con el aire que respiraba.

—Siendo tan obvias, mi señor, sus intenciones con la ‘señorita’ Billie, me he tomado las libertades de organizar la boda. El Rey Jörg se encuentra sumamente complacido al respecto. Tanto que… —Jost extrajo de su bolsillo una pequeña caja en sobrio terciopelo negro.

—¡No! –Tom se sentó en su cama, incrédulo de lo que estaba a punto de presenciar—. Es una broma, ¿no es así? Tú sabes bien que Bill no es una chi-…

—Con todo respeto, señor, eso no importa –brillaron los ojos de David—. Nadie más lo sabe en el castillo además que usted, yo y los dos sirvientes que acompañan a la princesa. Incluso si lo supiera, el Rey Jörg lo aprobaría.

—¿Y la descendencia…? Dios, qué estoy diciendo. Es una locura –Tom soltó una carcajada—. ¿No es así? ¿Es una broma del viejo?

—Su padre el Rey jamás bromearía con esto –abrió finalmente la caja el secretario, mostrando su interior. Dentro se encontraba la más exquisita pieza de joyería que la familia real poseía: El anillo de matrimonio que la consorte, la reina, debía poseer. Una delicada banda de platino decorada con minúsculas piezas de diamantes coronada con una roca azul profundo del tamaño justo para conservar la elegancia en su sencillez y lo suficientemente ostentosa como para causar asombro. Muy merecido su nombre, ‘La gema del aliento’ porque todo aquel que sus ojos posara sobre ella, lo perdía en sorpresa.

Al morir la madre de Tom, la por todos amadísima Reina Simone años atrás de una enfermedad que la debilitó hasta acabar con su vida, el Rey Jörg había deslizado de su frío dedo la sortija, entre lágrimas diciéndole a Tom que apenas contaba con escasos diez años de edad, que sería su futura esposa, la mujer que él mismo amara, la única que portaría el anillo de vuelta y nadie más que ella.

Por lo mismo, el Rey jamás había obligado a Tom a contraer nupcias. Siempre tomando con resignación las negativas que éste ponía a casarse sin amor con cualquier princesa.

—Mi señor, el momento ha llegado. El Rey no es ciego, sabe reconocer ese aspecto de bobo enamorado cuando usted contempla a la señorita Billie.

Tom dejó que Jost depositara la suave caja en sus manos. –Pero… El príncipe se contuvo—. Mi padre tiene que saber quién es en realidad Bill –recalcó el nombre—. Sólo si él lo acepta, le pediré matrimonio. Esta misma noche.

—No es necesario –dijo una voz, que Tom identificó como la de su padre. Empujando la puerta entreabierta de su habitación, al parecer esperando el momento propicio para delatar su presencia, se encontraba el mismísimo Rey Jörg. El príncipe palideció de golpe, esperando lo peor. Incluso así, sabía que no podría alejarse de Bill; que uno de los dos tendría que morir para que su destino de estar juntos no se cumpliera—. Hijo mío –extendió los brazos el Rey, los ojos anegados en lágrimas—, estoy muy feliz por ti. Me harías feliz tomando en matrimonio a una criatura tan hermosa y amable.

—Pero padre… —Tom bajó la mirada—. No es… Bill no es una chica. Es un…

—Lo sé, lo sé –lo abrazó igual el Rey Jörg—. No me importa. Eres mi hijo, hablamos de que lo quieres, ¿no? –Se separó un poco para contemplar a Tom, que con toda la vergüenza del mundo dijo un ‘sí’ silencioso con la cabeza—. Entonces que no se hable más –batió palmas de alegría—. Los preparativos ya han comenzado. Tenemos dos semanas para hacer de ésta una boda que marque época.

—El palacio entero trabaja en ello, mi señor –le aseguró David Jost con una leve reverencia desde un costado; tan discreto como fiel—. Los detalles se están ultimando para la fecha planeada.

Tom se quedó con la boca abierta unos segundos antes de interrumpirlos.

—Muy bien, entiendo todo esto pero… —Tomó aire—. Bill aún no ha dicho que sí. Deberían tomarlo todo con calma, por si acaso él, uhm… —Se pasó la mano por la nuca en un gesto de nervios al rechazo—. Quizá diga que no. Es una posibilidad –confesó lo último para sí— que su respuesta sea no.

—¡Pamplinas, mi señor! Si me permite el arrebato –lo consultó de reojo con su soberano, obteniendo un permiso tácito—, no hay criatura en el reino que se le resista. Y así como usted ama al joven Bill, él hace lo propio de todo corazón. Dirá que sí sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

El príncipe deglutió la enorme piedra que llevaba en la garganta antes de hablar. —¿Y cuándo debo darle el anillo? Oh, ¿y qué pasa con la fiesta de compromiso y-…?

—Mi señor, todo eso fuera de sus preocupaciones –le aseguró Jost al encaminarse a su ropero y abrir las dos puertas—. Esta misma noche se planea una cena de gala. Las cocineras y todos los sirvientes trabajan en ello. El resto depende de usted –le guiñó el ojo por encima de una capa rojo sangre y otra azul marino que evaluaba como posibles atuendos.

—Hazme orgullos, hijo –dijo el Rey Jörg.

Tom esbozó la sonrisa más grande de su repertorio; así iba a ser.

 

—Chicos, ¿están molestos conmigo? –Bill observó a sus dos amigos a través del espejo sobre el cual se reflejaba. Por órdenes de David Jost, debía vestirse con el mejor vestido que Madame Schiller le proporcionara y estar listo para las ocho en punto en el comedor principal. Sin más explicaciones de su parte, había abandonado la habitación, dejándolo a él sin la menor idea.

Gustav y Georg por otra parte, habían entendido lo necesario. De regreso al palacio, habían oído lo justo para enterarse de que ésa era la noche especial.

—No, por supuesto que no –le ayudó Georg con el corsé, tratando de ser rápido. Bill necesitaba tomar un baño de tina antes de ponerse el primoroso vestido azul plata, casi blanco, que la costurera le había enviado con órdenes expresas de usarlo.

—¿Gus? –El labio inferior del tritón tembló levemente—. Siento mucho haberme comportado como un caprichoso. Yo… —Se encogió de hombros, dejando que el vestido de la tarde cayera por su cuerpo en un montículo a sus pies.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada –lo calmó el cangrejito. Haciendo uso de sus nuevas manos, le ayudaba a Bill a deshacer el tocado que recogía a medios sus cabellos—. Jamás podríamos estar molestos contigo, ni Georg ni yo. Ahora a bañarse –le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza—. Tengo el presentimiento de que Jost no es alguien que soporte las tardanzas.

—Más bien le daría un infarto –terció Georg, haciéndolos reír.

Bill les dio la razón. Tenía poco más de una hora para estar del todo deslumbrante y la prisa era algo que tenía que incluir en su itinerario.

Diez minutos después, se encontraba en la tina rebosando de agua y olvidando que aún quedaba mucho por delante con aún más poco tiempo, jugaba con el jabón. En el océano no existía nada parecido y él disfrutaba de jugar con la enorme cantidad de burbujas y espuma que lograba sobre la superficie del agua.

Divirtiéndose con una pompa de jabón que flotó por encima de su cabeza unos segundos, contuvo un grito apenas audible al cubrirse la boca con la mano cuando de entre la espuma blanca, salió la horrible cabeza de una de las anguilas que pertenecía a Bushido.

Asqueado de la serpiente marina que con velocidad nadó hasta él y se le enroscó en torno al cuerpo, giró el rostro a un costado cuando la boca del monstruo se le acercó a la cara y a escasos centímetros de su mejilla comenzó a hablar.

—Mi pequeño tritón –reconoció Bill la voz como la del brujo del mar—, mucho tiempo sin vernos o tener noticias. Espero no haber interrumpido.

Bill apretó los dientes con fuerza; las náuseas acrecentándose. La anguila llevaba consigo el aroma de las profundidades, una inconfundible mezcla de muerte, oscuridad y algo más que prefería no saber. El viscoso cuerpo frotándose contra el suyo y dándole la creciente desesperación de arrancársela del cuerpo y lanzarla lo más lejos posible.

—Aún tengo dos semanas –articuló entre dientes—, déjame en paz.

—Todos tienen dos semanas, cariño –habló la anguila con perverso placer en enfatizar el ‘todos’. Bill no lo dejó ir de largo.

—¿Quiénes son todos? –Cuestionó el tritón—. El trato era conmigo, no metas a Georg o a Gustav –amenazó aferrando los dedos al borde de la tina, dispuesto a romperle la horrible cabeza ofidia a la anguila contra el mármol de las paredes del baño.

—Cada quien hace sus propios tratos conmigo –sentenció la voz—. Ellos necesitaban cuerpos humanos que yo proporcioné; también pagaron su precio. Ya no tienen una vida que les espere en el mar porque me pertenecen. Son mías.

Bill se arrancó el cuerpo baboso de la anguila del cuerpo de un tirón. Ésta cayó sobre el agua donde su sombra oscura se revolvía sobre la antes limpia superficie de la bañera. El tritón dio un salto fuera del agua y se envolvió con una toalla antes de dar un grito de alarma.

Casi instantáneamente, Gustav y Georg entraron en el baño.

Georg tomó a Bill en brazos, consolando su llanto histérico, mientras que Gustav cazaba la anguila con la misma habilidad que cuando tenía tenazas. En cuanto la tuvo entre sus manos, le retorció la cabeza hasta separarla del cuerpo y la tiró de vuelta a la tina donde no se volvió a mover.

Con una lentitud casi exasperante, el agua se comenzó a teñir primero de negro, pero conforme se diluía la sangre del animal en la tina, adquiría un rojo oscuro de aspecto espeso.

—Poseidón nos cuide –musitó Gustav secándose las manos. El castigo por haber matado uno de aquellos bichos horripilantes que pertenecían a Bushido era la muerte; lo sabía con el olor a pútrido que comenzó a invadir la habitación.

Sin darse media vuelta a contemplar el cuerpo de la anguila flotando en sus propios desechos, ayudó a Georg a llevar de vuelta a la habitación a Bill, donde lo recostaron sobre la cama y lo cubrieron con una manta gruesa de pies a cabeza.

El tritón no tardó mucho en recuperarse del shock, ansioso por saber las respuestas a las preguntas que de pronto lo atormentaban. ¿De qué hablaba Bushido? ¿Cuál era el trato que Gustav y Georg habían hecho? La revelación cayó como un rayo al darse cuenta de lo que el brujo del mar hablaba. Aquellos dos habían pedido ser humanos y al mismo tiempo sentenciado sus existencias. Él tendría salvación si conseguía un beso de Tom, ellos ninguna.

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas sin control. –Idiotas –les recriminó con la voz ronca—, ¿van a morir por mi terquedad?

Los labios de Gustav se convirtieron en una tensa línea; Georg dio su respuesta y la del cangrejo en una. Un rotundo ‘sí’ que lo decía todo. Claro que morirían por él.

Abrazado a ellos, Bill dejó pasar la hora indicada para estar listo. Ignoró los toques a su puerta lo mismo que cualquier otro intento de separarlos. Al final, cerca de medianoche, se dejó vencer por el sueño, aún tomando en cada mano, una de sus amigos.

 

/*/*/*/*


	6. Como el filo de una navaja

**Como el filo de una navaja**

La mañana llegó con la claridad del día después de la tormenta. Con ella, las resoluciones de Bill, que venciendo el asco que le inspiraba el cadáver de la anguila, la envolvió en una toalla lo mejor posible, cuidando de tocarla sólo lo necesario, para luego salir con ella en brazos al corredor. Cerrando la puerta con cuidado tras de sí en un apenas audible ‘clic’, se deslizó por los pasillos casi desiertos de palacio hasta encontrar una salida que diera al mar.

Apenas los pies se le hundieron en la arena, supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Su plan no tenía mucho de calculado. Lo primordial era hacer un nuevo trato con Bushido, uno que le permitiera a Georg y a Gustav sobrevivir más allá de la próxima luna. Ellos lo merecían, incluso a costa de su propia felicidad. O vida.

Con paso veloz, ignoró el llamado de unas cuantas sirvientas que le daban los buenos días, acostumbradas ya a su presencia, conscientes al mismo tiempo, de que la futura reina era quien daba un paseo matutino por los alrededores del palacio, sin enterarse nunca que no era una mujer.

Actuando con toda la naturalidad de la que tenía reservas, Bill llegó hasta la meta: La desembocadura más cercana al océano. Firme en su creencia de que eso era lo que tenía que hacer, desenvolvió el cuerpo flácido de la anguila y sin pensárselo dos veces, lo lanzó al agua azul.

La figura que hizo acto de presencia no logró ni arrancarle un parpadeo.

—Bushido –dijo sin inflexiones en la voz, una simple declaración al reconocimiento de su persona.

Apoyado en las rocosas salientes que protegían el borde de la playa, el brujo del mar tomaba en brazos a su pequeño bebé Sido y lo mecía con el amor que nunca le demostraba cuando estaba vivo.

—Se agregará a tu cuenta –siseó Bushido, muy a sabiendas de porqué su presencia era requerida—. Pide entonces y pide bien, que no planeo ser generoso en lo más mínimo, no después de cómo has tratado a mi querido bebé.

Bill tragó saliva. Luego de eternas horas yaciendo sobre su espalda, mirando los altos techos en el palacio y pensando en cómo conseguir el precio que pagara por la vida de sus amigos, había llegado a una única conclusión.

—Quiero dar mi vida por la de Gusti y Georg –dijo con temblores en todo el cuerpo.

—Imposible –dictaminó Bushido, la cabeza de la anguila colgando laxa de sus brazos, meciéndose con la leve brisa matutina. De su boca saliendo unas gotas negras de sangre que se diluían en el agua marina, pero que olían a corrupción incluso a metros a la distancia, como comprobó el tritón—. Esto no es oferta de dos por uno. O se salva uno o… —El brujo sonrió de lado.

—¿O? –A Bill no se le pasó de largo el repentino escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda.

—Una vida por una, dos por dos. –Bushido soltó un suspiro condescendiente—. Sé que no eres tonto como para no comprenderlo.

El tritón se mordisqueó el labio inferior, realmente contemplando las posibilidades. Él no era ingenuo, sabía muy bien que Gustav y Georg no se perdonarían jamás el seguir vivos mientras él se tiraba literalmente a los brazos de Bushido para darle su vida.

—Tengo que agregar algo más –entornó los ojos Bushido, interrumpiendo los esfuerzos desesperados que llevaba Bill en su interior para encontrar un medio de pagar su deuda y la de sus amigos sin tener que sacrificarse—. Suponiendo que me darás vidas humanas a cambio de tus amigos, ellos las vivirán como tal.

La expresión de Bill decayó aún. ¿Soportarían vivir como humanos el resto de su vida Gustav y Georg? El pececito podría, quizá… De Gustav no estaba tan seguro. Un nuevo escalofrío lo recorrió de cuerpo entero.

—Pero… ¿No hay otra manera? –Rogó el tritón con la voz aguda—. ¡Para transformarlos no necesitaste su vida! –Suplicó con desesperación—. Ellos antes eran animales y les diste cuerpos humanos.

Al decirlo, las piezas encajaron. Claro que habían dado su vida. Ellos iban a morir en menos de dos semanas a menos de que hiciera algo. Ser animales, humanos, plantas incluso, todos tenían vida. El cambio requería entregarla a cambio.

—Bien –se decidió al fin, endureciendo las facciones—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –Preguntó al fin.

Bushido arqueó una ceja, esperando ver un nuevo ruego, una súplica. Como no llegó, se limitó a cumplir su trabajo.

Del agua extrajo una navaja de nácar azulado, tal como si supiera que iba a tener alguna utilidad, y la lanzó a los pies de Bill, que retrocedió un paso. –Ten –ordenó el brujo.

—¿Q-Qué-…? –Tartamudeó Bill al ponerse de rodillas y tomar el arma con dos manos desde el mango de hueso de ballena. El filo era de al menos el largo de su mano, fino al grado de casi ser transparente. Probando su capacidad de cortar, el tritón pasó un dedo sobre el borde y gimió de dolor cuando al instante su piel cedió a la tensión y se partió, dejando caer a la arena unas gotas de su sangre.

—Por supuesto, también requiere un pago de tu parte –sonrió meloso Bushido—. Ahora, en lugar de un beso de amor, tienes que conseguir la prueba de amor más grande que existe.

Las mejillas de Bill se encendieron. Aquél brillo lujurioso en los ojos del hechicero le decían todo lo que necesitaba saber. No era un niño, sabía muy bien de qué iba todo.

—Después –prosiguió Bushido—, necesitas su vida y la tuya. El resto será –agitó la mano con ligereza— tal como quieres que sea.

—¿También tengo que morir yo? –Cuestionó el tritón—. ¿Sólo puede ser así?

—Obvio –rodó los ojos Bushido, retrocediendo contra las olas, inafectado por el movimiento de éstas y hundiéndose—. Tienes las mismas dos semanas.

Y sin esperar respuesta se terminó hundiendo en el vastísimo mar, dejando a Bill con los ojos vacíos.

 

Bill volvió de regreso a su habitación, casi en trance, guiado por sus pies que tomaban el rumbo que le era conocido por inercia. ¿Así que a fin de cuentas él tendría que… morir? Sujetando la perilla de su alcoba fue que comenzó a llorar, asustado, porque a fin de cuentas el precio resultaba abrumadoramente alto.

No podía negarlo, estaba completamente aterrado ante la obligación de matar a Tom (porque no imaginaba a nadie más con quién cumplir la primera parte del trato) y luego a él mismo. A ojos ajenos, aquello parecería un crimen pasional; nadie lo entendería.

Apoyando la frente sobre la madera de su puerta, Bill se detuvo un par de minutos, llorando en silencio mientras reunía las fuerzas para girar la perilla y afrontarlo todo como el adulto que era.

Claro que decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo, confirmó con amargura, luego de que no conseguía detener su llanto.

Fue la cálida mano de Tom la que lo sacó de su estupor, primero sujetándolo desde el hombro y luego los brazos de éste que lo rodearon por la espalda en un gesto íntimo en el que se dejó envolver. Las suaves palabras que le fueron susurradas a modo de consuelo en el oído, tibias, húmedas de un aliento que le intoxicaba los pensamientos.

—Hey –lo instó a dejar de sollozar—. Tranquilo, no pasa nada –murmuró dibujando suaves líneas en torno a la espalda del tritón. A Tom no se le escapó el detalle de que se encontraba en pijamas—. Aquí estoy, Bill, para ti. Para lo que sea –lo reconfortó.

El tritón se tragó un sollozo especialmente doloroso, deseando por primera vez en su vida, el jamás haber conocido a Tom. No por él ni por su desgracia particular, sino porque ahora que éste se encontraba inmiscuido en los asuntos de Bill, y el final no sería otro que la muerte. No que nunca lo fuera; una vida termina siempre en muerte, pero odiaba la idea de hacerla llegar prematuramente, más aún, por su propia mano, que fuera ésta la que marcara el fin de sus horas.

—¿Te sientes mejor? Ven, tomemos un poco de aire fresco –lo tomó del brazo Tom, jalando de él fuera de los oscuros pasillos, al exterior de una de las terrazas, donde el sol matutino y el viento fresco y salado del mar golpeaba con fuerza.

Llevando a Bill a uno de los balcones, desvió la vista con educación cuando éste se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la manga de su pijama.

—¿Mejor? –Preguntó el príncipe, ahuecando la mano sobre uno de los altos pómulos de Bill y acariciando con su pulgar la zona circundante—. Anoche Gustav asustó a la doncella que envié por ustedes. –El color trepó desde su cuello hasta la frente. Carraspeó antes de seguir—. La verdad es que…

Bill enarcó una ceja en un gesto inquisitivo, olvidando momentáneamente la razón de su llanto. Con Tom siempre era lo mismo; el mundo, de algún modo loco e ilógico, se detenía sobre su eje.

—Veras, anoche… –Tom inhaló todo el aire que le fue posible antes de proseguir—. Anoche te iba a pedir q-que no-nos cas-saramos. Ya sabes, tú y yo. Porque te quiero, Bill, lo sabes, ¿no? Y mucho. Mmm, sé que quizá nos conozcamos muy poco y puedes pensar que me estoy precipitando pero… Te quiero, no, te amo. O no sé; lo único que tengo claro es que si dices que no… —Exhaló con los labios temblando— de algún modo me voy a morir.

Tom soltó un suspiró entrecortado, en parte de miedo por el rechazo, en otra porque el peso que llevaba a cuestas se aligeraba, una inmensa sensación de llorar sin importar si la respuesta era ‘sí’ o ‘no’. No importaba; él daba sus sentimientos a Bill porque por justicia le pertenecían; lo que hiciera con ellos ya era su problema. Tom tan sólo quería ser honesto.

—Lo que quiero decir en pocas palabras o quizá no tan pocas –farfulló—, es cásate conmigo. ¿Quieres? –Lo miró a los ojos—. Di que sí.

Bill abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

A modo de respuesta, se acercó a Tom con lentitud. Presionando verticalmente sus cuerpos de pies a cabeza, cerró los ojos e inclinándose sobre el príncipe, dio su ‘sí’ con un beso de labios que le supo agridulce, no como él lo había imaginado en un principio.

 

El resto del tiempo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Los preparativos para la boda, que una vez estuvo confirmada, aceleraron su paso, estaban por terminar. Las decoraciones, los invitados, la luna de miel, todo estaba en su punto cuando la noche anterior al magno evento del reino, Bill se despidió de Tom a la puerta de sus aposentos.

Apenas estaba cayendo la tarde, pero la tradición indicaba que los novios consortes no se podían ver un día antes de la boda.

Unidos por los labios en un ardiente abrazo, los dos apenas si podían despedirse, ni hablar del prospecto de verse alejados el uno del otro por algo tan trivial como una tradición. La manos de Tom subían y bajaban con ardor por el cuerpo enfebrecido de Bill, que gemía entre besos, incapaz de negarse a las caricias a las que se veía víctima de atención.

Los avances de Tom cada vez más escalaban de inapropiados. Cuando su mano se cerró en torno a un glúteo de Bill y éste soltó un chillido extasiado, fue que Gustav decidió abrir la puerta de la alcoba que compartía con el tritón, y sin mediar palabra de por medio, los hizo separarse con un poco de bochorno.

—No pretendo interrumpir, pero es hora –dictaminó con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba en lo más mínimo aquel tipo de espectáculos. El hecho de que fuera su soberano víctima de ellos, menos le agradaba—. Si me disculpa, príncipe Tom –evadió Gustav al príncipe, tomando a Bill del brazo para llevarlo dentro de la habitación y cerrar la puerta sin mayor ceremonia.

—Oh, Gusti… —Se quejó el tritón al apartarse el cabello enmarañado del rostro y pasarse ambas manos por las mejillas con nerviosismo—. No tenías porqué hacer eso.

—¿No tenía por qué? –Replicó el cangrejo—. ¡Claro que sí! Ya lo besaste, Bill, ahora podemos regresar a casa. Tienes tu voz de vuelta, ¿por qué no quieres volver? Poseidón nos proteja de la ira de tu padre cuando se entere no sólo de que te has casado con un humano, sino que además es un varón.

—Mañana es mi boda –arguyó el tritón—, no me puedo ir así sin más. No sería lo correcto –agregó a sus palabras, como si aquello lo dijera todo.

—Bill tiene razón –secundó Georg, aplacando a Gustav poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros—. Déjalo ser, Gus –ordenó al fin.

—Pero… —El cangrejo suspiró con pesar. Mañana a medianoche iba a morir. Georg tenía razón; lo mejor era dejar a Bill ser feliz. Ellos ya no estarían para verlo después y el tritón lo merecía—. Bien –concedió al fin—. Todos a la cama. Mañana nos espera un día muy largo.

Luego de intercambiar un par de protestas (“Pero si aún hay un poco de sol allá afuera” rezongaba Bill sin remedio, demasiado emocionado con la boda como para poder pegar pestaña por la noche) al fin se fueron a dormir.

Agotados por la perspectiva de que mañana sería su último día, Gustav y Georg cayeron en un sueño inmediato. Bill por el contrario permaneció despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada, no asustado, no nervioso, sólo vacío.

Siempre acariciando con reverencial respeto, casi amor, la daga que permanecía oculta bajo su almohada…

 

El día de la boda entre el príncipe Tom y la princesa Billie fue uno especial en los muchos sentidos que la palabra podía evocar. El reino entero asistió al enlace matrimonial de su príncipe con aquella preciosa extranjera que rompió ‘la maldición de las catorce prometidas rechazadas’, en palabras del consejero David Jost. La fiesta que siguió a la ceremonia religiosa se encontró entre las más fastuosas incluso entre los reinos vecinos, cuyos invitados no dejaban de asistir, maravillados no sólo de la decoración, sino de la comida, la bebida y, especialmente, la belleza de la novia.

Bill llevó aquel día un vestido confeccionado por Madame Schiller, que teniéndolo en la mente a tiempo completo mientras elaboraba el traje nupcial, acabó usando una prenda blanco perla, casi translúcida, pero que en su composición de capas y dobleces estratégicamente colocados, emulaba en toda la perfección posible las curvas de una mujer. La cola del vestido bordada a mano y de una longitud inigualable, solo equiparable a la que la Reina Simone usara muchos años atrás al casarse con el Rey Jörg. Y finalmente, coronando en todo el sentido de la palabra, el velo fino que se sostenía en su sitio gracias a las joyas reales.

Horas después de la ceremonia religiosa, mucho después del baile, incluso después del emotivo momento en el que el Rey Jörg abandonó su sitio en el trono y solicitó un baile de la ahora nueva princesa del reino, aún más tarde de que todos se dieran por satisfechos y abandonaran el salón de baile, al final de aquel día, fue cuando Tom levantó en brazos a su consorte, y con él a cuestas, ambos compartiendo una sonrisa deslumbrante, se disculparon por el resto de la noche.

Los silbidos no se hicieron esperar y Bill escondió el rostro con el cuello de Tom.

El resto del camino a la alcoba que de ese día en adelante compartirían, fue un tanto tenso. Los nervios del aire explotando en pequeñas ondas eléctricas que tenían a Bill deseando rapidez.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, Tom dejó a Bill sobre la mullida cama y se disculpó unos minutos con un ligero tartamudeo, para luego desaparecer en el baño.

El tritón se alisó el vestido sobre las arrugas que horas intensas de baile habían plagado la tela. Encogiendo las piernas sobre el suave colchón de plumas de ganso, tomó aire un par de veces, consciente de que lo que se esperaba de él era desvestirse, permanecer de espaldas y abrir las piernas.

No estaba muy seguro de los pormenores. Gustav y Georg apenas si habían podido explicarle en qué consistía el rito humano del sexo. Lo único que hasta entonces había comprendido a la perfección era que las manos y la boca de Tom hacían maravillas.

Una vez terminado, se reafirmó, podría extraer la daga que llevaba oculta entre los pliegues del vestido y…

—¿Nervioso? –Le preguntó una voz. Observándolo desde el dintel de la puerta del baño, Tom tomaba nota de los hombros temblorosos de Bill, así como del ceño fruncido.

El tritón denegó con movimientos muy rápidos. Bajó la vista. Él mismo sabía que su mentira era irrisoria. Claro que estaba nervioso; incluso tenía miedo. Estaba petrificado en su sitio sin saber qué hacer a continuación. ¿Debía sólo quitarse la ropa o dejar que Tom lo hiciera? ¿Y después…? Trago saliva con dificultad, apenas consciente del par de dedos que recorrían su cuello hasta la línea del escote del vestido.

Los botones de la espalda cedieron a la presión de dichos dedos, lo mismo que las cintas y algunas de las joyas que aún llevaba prendidas. Pronto se encontró con el vestido bajando por sus hombros y con los ojos húmedos, no muy seguro a causa de qué.

—Shhh, no llores. No haré nada que no quieras –le aseguró Tom con delicadeza, en trance casi mientras le apartaba repetidamente un mechón terco de cabello negro que se empeñaba en caer sobre su frente—. Esto es igual que antes. Tú y yo, sólo sin… interrupciones –susurró lo último. Inesperadamente, el estómago de Bill dio un vuelco de emoción ante la posibilidad de llegar un poco más allá que antes.

Sumiso al recibir un suave beso en los labios, el tritón pronto se encontró jadeando por aire, conforme el beso subía en escala. Pronto no importó más; los besos que Tom depositaba a lo largo de su pecho desnudo, compensaban la acuciante sensación de deshacerse de la lencería que por instancias de Madame Schiller, llevaba puesta.

Nunca, en ningún momento antes, fue tan difícil como entonces el contenerse por decir algo. De sus labios pugnando por salir un ‘Tomi’ cargado de deseo que ahogó con gemidos apagados mientras todo sucedía tal como debía ser.

Horas después, tendido de costado y con los brazos de un adormilado Tom rodeando su cintura con posesión, Bill no conseguía el valor ni las ganas de ponerse de pie y terminar con todo de una buena vez.

Ni siquiera había escrito una nota de disculpa, una que al menos explicara las razones de su repentina decisión, porque corría el riesgo de que Gustav o Georg la leyeran y su plan se viera arruinado. No. Tenía que apresurarse y sólo hacerlo, sin pensar más.

Apartando el brazo de Tom con la sensación de estarse desnudando al aire, se arrastró por el suelo hasta donde yacía su vestido de bodas. Hurgando entre los pliegues de la tela, prestó atención a los campanazos que se dejaron escuchar en la habitación.

En el centro de la ciudad que era la sede del reino se encontraba un enorme reloj de campanario que sin falta daba la hora con exactitud. La anterior habían sido las diez, tocaban las once y Bill no iba a permitir que dieran las doce. Por Gustav y por Georg.

—Bill, ven acá –murmuró Tom con la modorra del sueño evidente en su voz.

El tritón tomó la daga y sin alzarse del suelo, se acercó a la cama. Desde el borde del colchón, tenía una vista perfecta de Tom.

Tom a quien amaba… La opresión en el pecho que hasta ese momento había podido controlar se desbordó; la falta de aire lo hizo tomar largas bocanadas de aire, deseoso de poder terminar con todo sin tener que mover un músculo de su tenso cuerpo.

—¿Bill? –Se incorporó Tom sobre un codo; una ceja arqueada que expresaba su interrogante—. ¿Qué pasa? Ven a la cama –pidió con dulzura.

Los ojos de Bill se inundaron de lágrimas en el momento en que se alzó sobre sus dos pies con la cuchilla brillando a la contraluz de la luna más grande y llena que se hubiera visto antes.

—L-Lo siento tanto –balbuceó antes de rasgar el aire de la noche con el filo de la daga; los ojos de Tom no perdiendo ni un parpadeo.

 

/*/*/*/*


	7. Como la guarida de LaFee

**Como la guarida de LaFee**

Tom en ningún momento hizo amagos de moverse. Con los ojos grandes de incredulidad, siguió la trayectoria de la daga que Bill empuñaba con ambas manos, resignado a su manera de que si las cosas eran de una manera, era por algo. Que si Bill las deseaba así, él no iba a oponerse ni un ápice.

Por eso se sorprendió en su totalidad cuando una almohada rellena con plumas de ganso estalló ante la presión de la navaja, justo enfrente de sus asombrados ojos. El golpe no iba dirigido a él en ningún momento. De haberse movido, de haber luchado, le habría golpeado en pleno pecho, pero no era así. Su pasividad fue lo que lo salvó.

—¡Bill! –Gritó. El tritón había caído a la cama y lloraba con amargura—. Bill, no, por favor… ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué? –Articuló al fin, extendiendo una mano trémula a los hombros de Bill que subían y bajaban al ritmo de sus respiraciones agitadas—. Bill…

—No –rugió Bill, apartándose del agarre de Tom—. ¡No! ¡No!

Como una revelación, el conocimiento de que Bill hablaba atravesó la bruma que eran los pensamientos de Tom.

—¿Puedes hablar? –Articuló con sorpresa—. Pero si… —Repentinamente furioso, lo giró de cuerpo completo, encontrándose con un cuadro que prefería no observar. El rostro de Bill estaba constipado, los ojos rojos, los labios temblorosos. El cabello hecho un desastre alrededor de la cara—. ¿Me mentiste todo este tiempo? ¡¿Lo hiciste, Bill?! –Lo zarandeó con repentina furia.

—No…

—¿Entonces por qué me quisiste matar? ¿Por qué fingiste que no podías hablar? –Los dedos de Tom se tornaron blancos dada la presión con la que sujetaba los hombros del tritón—. ¡Dime por qué! Yo te quise… Te quiero… —Musitó con un rictus de dolor—. Te di todo y tú sólo fingías.

—Tomi –rechinó Bill los dientes, la presión de las manos del príncipe triturándole los huesos—. No lo podrías entender.

—Pruébame –lo retó Tom—. Dime la verdad –aflojó su agarre—. Porque si me engañaste, te juro que… —Tragó saliva, sin palabras. No podía decir mentiras en las cuales juraría por su honor y el de sus antepasados por un castigo. Tampoco por la muerte. Amaba demasiado a Bill, incluso por encima de su sorpresiva traición—. Te escucho.

Bill tironeó de la sábana hasta envolverse con ella. Ya una vez cubierto, se limpió los ojos con ella. No hacía más que retrasar lo inevitable, asustado de muerte con el tic-tac del reloj y también con tener que enfrentar la verdad con Tom. –Yo… —Se atragantó con sus palabras—. Yo te amo, eso no es mentira –admitió sin ninguna intención que no fuera decir la verdad.

Tom bufó de incredulidad.

—¡Es verdad! –Dijo el tritón; los puños tensos en torno a la tela de la sábana—. Estuviste a punto de morir en ese naufragio, yo te rescaté. Te llevé a la playa y permanecí contigo hasta el amanecer.

—No puede ser –escupió Tom con desprecio—. A ti te conocí mucho después. Además, ningún ser humano normal podría haber sobrevivido a esa tormenta. Lo mío fue mera suerte.

Las mejillas de Bill ardieron. –Nunca dije que fuera humano… —Musitó con voz pequeña. Ignoró los ojos de Tom clavándose en él y continuó—. Intercambié mi voz por dos pares de piernas, sólo tenía un mes. Tenía que conseguir un beso tuyo –se pasó la lengua por los labios—, pero desde el inicio siempre quise más de ti. Quería que me ama-…

—No sigas –gruñó Tom—. ¿Pretendes que me crea tus mentiras? –A éste se le formó un nudo en la garganta; deseando con todas sus fuerzas creerle a Bill, ignorar el resto de la historia y así sumirse en la placidez. En lugar de ello, se apartó de la cama, decidiendo que lo mejor era alejarse un poco de Bill o volvería a caer—. Si lo que querías era que te amara, bien, ya lo tienes –habló con la mandíbula tensa—. Te amo, nos casamos. Luego me quieres apuñalar hasta la muerte. Bueno, muchas gracias –susurró con sarcasmo en cada una de sus sílabas—. Tú sí que sabes demostrar cuánto me amas supuestamente.

—Tomi –balbuceó Bill, estirándose lo suficiente como para tomar las manos de Tom entre las suyas y con delicadeza de movimientos, acercarlo de vuelta a su lado—. Perdóname, ¿sí? Porque a veces soy tan egoísta que no me doy cuenta de a quiénes lastimo.

El príncipe se dejó en volver entre los brazos de su conyugue. Pensando que si moría en ese instante, lo haría en paz. Incluso aunque las palabras de Bill fueran mentiras tiradas a su rostro como bombas, las aceptaría de buena gana. Cerrando el abrazo en torno a la estrecha cintura del tritón, se sumió en el sopor del que había sido arrancado mientras dormía. La esencia marina, casi factible a la salinidad del océano que exhalaba de Bill, le recordaba los viejos tiempos de su niñez, cuando aún el peso de la corona no había caído sobre sus hombros y era libre para disfrutar del agua del mar a su antojo.

—¿Por qué quisiste acabar con todo? –Cuestionó Tom—. Si lo que querías era matarme, yo te habría dejado, Bill –confesó el príncipe—. No habría tenido ninguna duda.

—Lo sé –lloriqueó Bill, hundiendo la nariz en el cuello de su amante—. No te moviste. Deseaba que lo hicieras, que al hacerlo la daga te atravesara por tu propia culpa –se atragantó con sus palabras—. Yo solo no podría. Y entonces Georg y Gustav, oh Poseidón… —Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Dímelo todo –suplicó Tom, pegando el pecho plano de Bill contra el suyo y adaptando sus respiraciones a una misma acompasada—. Absolutamente todo y veré qué hacer por ti. Lo que sea. Pide cualquier cosa y yo me encargaré de cumplirlo.

—Entonces… —Bill se separó un poco de Tom, lo suficiente para tenerlo cara a cara. Las narices de ambos rozándose, los labios anhelando una cercanía que durante mucho, tanto que parecían décadas y no días, habían deseado—. Escucha mi historia y después… —Tanteó por el suave colchón de la cama hasta encontrar la daga que yacía ahí. En cuanto su agarre se afianzó en torno a ésta, se la presentó a Tom—. Después sabrás lo que hay que hacer.

—¿Es todo? –Preguntó Tom. Pasando un dedo por el filo del arma, siseó de dolor cuando el simple contacto hizo brotar la sangre roja.

—Es más de lo que te debería pedir jamás –admitió Bill—. ¿Estás listo?

Tom asintió solemnemente.

 

—¿Gus? –Georg bajó la cabeza con tristeza, el último campanazo de la torre, de aquella noche, resonando en eco por todo el reino—. ¿Lo hizo, no es así? Ése idiota –murmuró con voz trémula, los ojos húmedos derramando su contenido sobre las olas.

Gustav le puso el brazo encima, meciéndose ambos con el oleaje, en un gesto íntimo que pretendía demostrar consuelo. –Sí –dijo—, lo hizo.

Desnudos dentro del agua de la playa, los dos habían esperado desde el final de la ceremonia en la playa. Tendidos primero de espaldas, habían hablado de todo y nada; de cómo la vida parecía siempre tan larga hasta que te encontrabas en un camino sin retorno que conducía directo a la muerte. Luego se habían quitado sus ropas y decididos a que su última morada debía ser el mismo océano que les había dado la vida, habían caminado una distancia considerable dentro del oleaje.

Pero una vez pasada la medianoche, el día límite de su permanencia en la tierra, ambos lloraban. No de alegría al saber que vivirían mucho más de lo que les correspondía, si no de la más infinita tristeza al saber que Bill no sólo había dado su vida por ellos, sino también la de alguien más. Fuera por propia voluntad o víctima de un asesinato, los dos tenían la certeza de que el príncipe Tom también estaba muerto.

—No podemos regresar ya –dictaminó Gustav, limpiándose los ojos—. A ningún lado. Perdimos nuestros viejos cuerpos y el océano nos está vedado. Tampoco podemos regresar a tierra. Una vez descubran que el príncipe y su consorte han muerto en la noche de bodas… Nosotros también corremos riesgos –aceptó con tranquilidad.

—¿Nos van a cazar? –La piel de Georg se llenó de piel de gallina. El oleaje marítimo demasiado frío para un cuerpo que no estaba acostumbrado al agua—. ¿A dónde vamos a ir, Gus?

—No lo sé –confesó el cangrejito—. Ni la menor idea. –Experimentando un escalofrío por su cuenta, apretó la mano de Georg que sujetaba con la suya y tironeó de él de vuelta a la playa—. Vamos –respondió la pregunta que éste le hacía con los ojos—, Bill no murió para que nosotros lo hiciéramos quedándonos en el agua helada y enfermando. Dormiremos un poco en la playa y luego…

—Luego veremos qué hacer –finalizó Georg, el cansancio de la tensión cubriéndolo con una invisible manta de pesadez que lo hizo arrastrar los pies durante el trayecto que los separaba de sus ropas.

Mientras se vestían, los dos guardaban silencio, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, calibrando opciones que desechaban apenas las sopesaban. Con Bill muerto, no veían gran razón para permanecer en la tierra, no importara que el joven tritón hubiera dado su vida por ellos. Debatiéndose entre las dos opciones, lo único que parecía sensato era dormir un poco para aclarar la mente.

Al final, escondidos en una pequeña saliente de arena y rocas, fue Gustav quien dio con la solución. Incorporándose con torpeza entre la oscuridad y el sueño, dijo una única palabra—: LaFee…

 

Y cuentan las viejas leyendas de los tritones y las sirenas, que en el principio de la vida tanto en la tierra como en el mar, las deidades dieron todo su poder en totalidad para crear vida en el planeta que tanto amaban. Cediendo cada pizca de su inmortalidad, crearon diversas criaturas.

Así como en la tierra habitaban los humanos, en el cielo volaban los ángeles y en los océanos vivían los tritones. Cada especie reinando su territorio sin inmiscuirse demasiado en la de los demás, casi ignorando la existencia de los unos y otros.

Una vez extinguidas las viejas deidades, el precario control que separaba a las distintas especies se tornaba más y más delgado. El riesgo de ruptura era enorme. Para ello, cada raza creó sus propias leyendas.

En el océano, la existencia de Bushido, el brujo que cumplía con su propia maldición. Un antiguo tritón que deseó poder y lo obtuvo a modo de trueque. Así como él recibió lo suyo, tuvo que entregar algo a cambio. Por cada deseo que concedía, cobraba su parte. Y a modo de contraparte, LaFee, su compañera de toda la vida e incluso de la muerte que jamás tendrían, por los siglos de los siglos, que era la encargada de recomponer lo que Bushido hacía.

La presencia de ambos se murmuraba de boca en boca a lo largo de los siete mares, con la misma admiración y el temor reverencial que sus poderes podían acarrear a quien se atreviera a invocarlos. El simple hecho de pedirles algo, lo convertía a uno en alguien caída en desgracia. Un proscrito que acarrearía la marca de ‘maldito’ invisible por todo el cuerpo, pero que deformaría la línea de su vida por haber atentado en contra de un cambio a ésta.

Así, las leyendas de los tritones hablaban de esto dos, sus semidioses. Uno escondido en las cavernas más profundas del mar, cerca de los volcanes submarinos que convertían la travesía a su guarida en algo peligroso y la otra, su fiel compañera, tan cerca de la superficie que el riesgo de develar su identidad ante los humanos era alto.

“No vale la pena el riesgo” y “Son leyendas de tiempos antiquísimos” eran las frases con las que los tritones desdeñaban la posibilidad de acudir con alguna de sus dos deidades, siendo la verdadera, el temor.

A veces el precio demasiado para pagar, equivalente a la petición y sin embargo elevado.

 

—“¿Entre el océano y el cielo?” –Repitió incrédulo Georg, siguiendo a Gustav a grandes zancadas a lo largo de la desolada playa—. ¿Qué carajos espera que entienda con eso, Gus? ¡Hey, Gus! –Aceleró el paso, notando como se quedaba rezagado—. Espérame.

Él también recordaba las viejas leyendas. Su madre solía contárselas a él y a sus miles de hermanos como parte de su educación. La diferencia entre él y Gustav, era que no se las tomaba tan al pie de la letra.

La simple mención de LaFee ya lo desconcertaba lo suficiente como para pensar que el sol, la arena y el agua de mar ya le estaban afectando aquel cuerpo humano suyo. LaFee, hasta donde recordaba, era aquella princesa sirena que había dado su vida por amor a cambio de la eternidad apartada de su amado.

Saber que Bushido era su amado, aparentemente le había dado a esperanzas a Gustav de que la leyenda no fuera tal, sino una realidad.

Apoyando sus esperanzas en ello, corría a lo largo de la playa, buscando el punto que él creía era el correcto. La Cola de la Sirena era un acantilado escarpado que coronaba su caída directo a uno de los remolinos marinos más conocidos. Se decía que el salto era síntoma de locura y que la caída era razón de muerte. Palabras nada agradables a menos que se fuera un suicida.

—Gus, vamos, es una patraña. No vas a saltar, ¿o sí? –Tosía Georg a media carrera, muy por detrás de Gustav, que en cuestiones de velocidad, era el primero.

—No es como si fuéramos a morir, Georg –le respondió el cangrejo al comenzar la empinada subida que componía La cola de la sirena—. E incluso si eso pasa, no me importa –sentenció Gustav.

Resignado a su suerte, Georg siguió de cerca de Gustav, los dos escalando aquella saliente rocosa por el resto de la tarde. No era como si tuvieran algo mejor que hacer. Los guardias del palacio aún les seguían la pista de cerca, incluso después de un mes completo de la muerte de los príncipes consortes.

Ambos aún lloraban a Bill, incluso a Tom, cuando recordaban el regalo que les habían hecho dando sus vidas por ellos. Por lo mismo, no iban a descansar hasta devolvérselas de nuevo. Por honor, por justicia, por lo que fuera, los querían de vuelta sanos y salvos como debía ser desde un principio antes de que tanto enredo como deudas y pagos tomara sus vidas en una dirección en la que ninguno podría encontrar la verdadera felicidad que merecía.

Fue casi al atardecer cuando al fin alcanzaron la cima de aquella roca. El océano que se vislumbraba a sus pies de un asombroso tono azul que se confundía en el horizonte con el del cielo. Una delgada línea dorada que señalaba la separación, más por razones físicas que otra cosa.

—“Donde el cielo encuentra al mar, ahí a LaFee podrás tú llamar” –recitó Gustav el fragmento de uno de los cuentos en verso que recordaba de memoria—. Es aquí –enmudeció apenas lo dijo, cayendo de rodillas sobre las duras rocas—. Hemos llegado, al fin… —Sollozó, enjugándose las lágrimas con la raída camisa que llevaba a modo de penitencia, desde el día de la muerte de Bill—. No lo puedo creer…

—Poseidón jamás dejaría desamparados a dos de sus hijos –lo abrazó Georg desde atrás—. Gusti, anda, de pie, ya estamos aquí. Lo más difícil ya pasó.

—No –negó el cangrejo—. Lo difícil será saltar. Creo –añadió poniéndose de pie y asomándose por el precipicio. A sus pies se abría un acantilado con decenas de metros de profundidad y rompía a la saliente de una rocas oscuras que circundaban un gigantesco remolino de agua embravecida. El ruido resultaba aturdidor al oído, por lo que Gustav se retiró unos pasos.

—Georg, ven acá… —Éste se acercó con pasos lentos, inseguros. Recibió un abrazo y se vio de pronto empujado hacia atrás. Sin aviso alguno, Gustav agitó la mano, despidiéndose, y de espaldas se dejó caer al vacío sin retorno.

—¡Gustav! —Chilló Georg, acercándose al borde, justo a tiempo para presenciar como su amigo se fundía entre la espuma del torbellino y desaparecía. Sin pensarlo un segundo más, él también saltó.

 

¿Gusti? –El eco reverberó en los oídos de Georg, que se estremeció en su suave lecho. Una olisqueada alrededor suyo le dijo que estaba acostado en una cama hecha de algas y kelp. Justo como si estuviera en el mar de nuevo, de vuelta en casa… Abrió los ojos de golpe para maravillarse ante el azul intenso, casi demasiado intenso, que decoraba cada centímetro de la cueva de piedra en la que al parecer habían ido a dar—. ¿Gustav? –Repitió su llamado, encantado con la acústica del lugar. Era un sitio demasiado precioso; podría acostumbrarse a vivir ahí con facilidad.

Por el rabillo del ojo apreció un leve movimiento, que al girar la cabeza se transformó en Gustav con un cuenco, al parecer de comida, en las manos.

—Al fin despertaste –exclamó el cangrejo con una enorme sonrisa, al tiempo que le tendía el cuenco rebosante algas comestibles—. No vas a adivinar jamás donde estamos –susurró con excitación.

—Sorpréndeme –casi escupió Georg con la boca repleta de comida, no perdiendo el tiempo en llenarse el estómago.

—¿Ya despertó? –Preguntó una tercera voz, ésta siendo grave y delicada, al mismo tiempo muy femenina—. Oh, qué alivio. Pensamos que la caída había sido grave.

—¿Quién…? –Tosió Georg, atragantándose con la comida.

La criatura que se acercó a él vestía de blanco en su totalidad. Una copia contraría de lo que era Bushido, llevaba el largo cabello suelto, los ojos claros y un gesto de amabilidad eterna pintada en el rostro. Tenía que ser… ¡Pero no podía! ¡Ésas eran leyendas! Cuentos para los pequeños tritones. ¿Acaso era cierto…? La caída debía ser más dura de lo que él había pensado.

—Es LaFee –confirmó sus sospechas Gustav—, y va a conceder nuestro deseo –le dio la buena noticia—. Volveremos a ver a Bill y a Tom, Georg. Vamos a volver a estar juntos de nuevo.

—Pero… —Alzó un dedo admonitorio LaFee.

—Claro, claro… Antes tenemos que pagar el precio –concedió Gustav—. No será fácil, pero estaremos juntos. ¿Aceptas?

Pese a que no entendía gran cosa de lo acontecido, Georg dijo ‘sí’ con rotundidad. Sin segundos pensamientos.

 

Y se dice, que de entre las tres razas que alguna vez habitaron la tierra, sólo la de los humanos perduró. Y también que no fue su ambición la que les dio ese puesto privilegiado, sino la decisión de Bushido y su amada LaFee.

Cansada de esperar un tiempo en el que los dos pudieran estar juntos al fin, fue ella quien deseo dos pares de piernas para ella y su amado, quien tuvo que cumplir su capricho dada su posición. A cambio, ambos perderían su vida eterna.

Renaciendo como dos pequeños bebés, los mitos hablan de un par de campesinos, viudos ambos, que se encargaron de las dos criaturas como si fueran sus propios hijos.

Que por su servicio prestado, las antiguas deidades cedieron una infinita parte de su poder restante y les concedieron un único deseo, con la esperanza de lograr que ellos no llegaran a un acuerdo y la promesa de una recompensa les fuera denegada.

Muy para sorpresa de los dioses, los dos campesinos pidieron el mismo deseo, sin consultarse siquiera.

Y contaron los descendientes de ellos, tanto de los campesinos como de los brujos del mar, que sus palabras fueron ‘un final de cuento de hadas para ellos dos’, deseo que les fue concedido sin tardanza o réplica alguna.

 

/*/*/*/*


	8. Como el reencuentro

**Como el reencuentro**

—Gusti, leche –indicó la madre, una mujer rubia apenas entrando a la treintena de su vida, a su pequeño hijo, un niño igualmente rubio—. Vamos, cariño, debemos darnos prisa –lo instó, distraída, revisando a conciencia la lista de compras que llevaba a mano.

El aludido soltó un suspiro cansado, demasiado cansado si se tomaba en cuenta que su portador sólo tenía siete años y sonaba como un anciano. Arrastrando los pies a lo largo del pasillo nueve que era hacía donde el dedo de su madre apuntaba con premura, se dirigió sin mucho entusiasmo. Aquel día era el cumpleaños de su hermana mayor, Franziska, y a modo de celebración su madre había decidido cocinar ella misma la tarta de cumpleaños.

—Gran error –musitó Gustav, augurando el aroma a quemado que inundaría la casa en un par de horas más, cortesía de su progenitora.

Sumido en lúgubres pensamientos, unos que incluían a la tía abuela Enid con su labial rojo cereza pellizcándole ambas mejillas sin descanso, apenas si fue consciente de la mano que sujetó la suya con firmeza y lo haló sin contemplaciones.

Decidido a gritar por si acaso era algún ladrón de niños, parpadeó sorprendido un par de veces antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Georg.

—¡Sabía que eras tú! –Lo abrazó por igual Georg, olisqueando el cuello de su viejo compañero en búsqueda del siempre perenne ligero aroma al océano que los perseguía a lo largo de decenas de reencarnaciones. Lo que se era se era hasta la muerte, como había dicho LaFee.

Fundidos en un abrazo, los dos casi dejaron pasar por alto que tenían al menos unos diez o doce años sin verse. La última vez había sido diferente; Georg un anciano que murió de neumonía y Gustav un niño de apenas cuatro años que a causa de un descuido había rodado por las escaleras del viejo edificio de apartamentos en el que los dos habían compartido planta.

Aquel era uno de los tantos precios a pagar. Dado que no podían vivir eternamente, permanecían reencarnando sin parar. En tiempos antiguos con más frecuencia; en los últimos dos siglos, apenas un par de veces. Casi siempre se encontraban de una manera u otra, no muy seguido coincidían en edad. A veces las diferencias eran de décadas, dificultando la relación secreta que mantenían.

Y entre todas esas veces en los últimos siglos, en ninguna ocasión se habían topado ni con Bill ni con Tom. Ni una sola vez.

—¿Gusti? –La voz de la madre del que alguna vez fue un cangrejo se alzó por entre los pasillos—. Cariño, responde…

—¿Cómo te encuentro? –Susurró Georg con apuro, aún sujeto de Gustav—. ¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó más por el apellido. Extraño como era el hechizo de un viejo deseo, seguían volviendo a la vida tanto en su figura de varones como compartiendo el mismo nombre de siempre.

—Schäfer –contestó Gustav, reluctante al separarse, pero resignado a ello cuando su madre dio con él y sin darse cuenta del otro niño, arrastró a su propio hijo al carrito de compras que tenía lleno a rebosar.

—Lo tengo todo, chispas de chocolate incluidas –anunció su progenitora con orgullo—. ¿Listo para horneemos el pastel para tu hermana? –Preguntó con una sonrisa ajena a la realidad de su pequeño hijo. Ni en mil años imaginaría ella la verdad.

Gustav, escondiendo su repentina sensación de abandono, asintió.

 

—¿Estás seguro? –Alzó la cabeza Georg a un costado, no creyendo que las teorías de Gustav llevaran a algo. Meses después de su encuentro accidental en el supermercado, habían dado uno con el otro y descubierto que iban a la misma escuela, sólo que en diferentes grados, de ahí el no haberse visto antes. Sus salones alejados de extremo a extremo; nada que los impidiera renovar una vieja amistad de siglos. Los mismos viejos temas expuestos a su escrutinio. Entre ellos Bill y Tom, porque según Gustav, tenía que ser en esa vida y no en otra cuando al fin encontraran a aquel par.

A modo de prueba, blandía lo que él llamaba sus tres pruebas irrefutables.

La primera siendo que por primera vez en todos aquellos siglos en los que permanecían reencarnando, era la primera vez que se topaban con Bushido. También con LaFee. El primero por medio de la televisión, que para asombro de los dos lo mostraba en una faceta humana que sólo recordaban de la primera vida juntos que habían compartido los cuatro juntos al ser concedido el deseo. Convertido en rapero, los dos habían tenido la boca abierta, incrédulos de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Con LaFee había sido diferente; resultó nacer unos años después y en aquella ocasión sólo Gustav la había visto, vacacionando como estaba con su familia. Una regordeta bebé que enfocó sus ojos con los suyos y le produjo un escalofrío.

La segunda prueba tenía más que ver con la unión de varios puntos. Entre ellos, la cada vez más coherente idea de que de cualquier modo, todos los seres humanos volvían a la vida luego de morir, la diferencia entre ellos y los demás seres mortales, era que con la ayuda del deseo que los antiguos dioses les habían concedido, volvían a nacer con sus recuerdos intactos.

—Ajá, ¿y la tercera? –Se burló Georg, nada convencido de que lo que dijera Gustav fuera verdad, demasiado cansado en el cuerpo de un crío de doce años y con lo que él sentía, era el alma de un anciano decrépito y demasiado cínico.

—Que estoy seguro de que va a pasar –sentenció con solemnidad el rubio, tomando color en las mejillas—. Extraño a Bill como si fuera el primer día –admitió—, así que lo volveremos a encontrar. Ten fe.

Georg suspiró. –La tengo, es sólo que… Olvídalo –cortó la conversación, cansado hasta el hastío del tema, convencido de que una banca en el parque mientras fingían un juego de cartas no era el mejor sitio para entablar ese tipo de conversación.

 

—Veo que no has olvidado nada –comentó de refilón Georg a Gustav, asombrado como siempre, del talento que éste demostraba en la batería. Desde dos vidas atrás, el rubio se empeñaba en seguir con sus viejas costumbres. Apoyándolo por su cuenta, Georg continuaba con lo suyo, cambiando de la guitarra al bajo, convencido que de cualquier modo, era un simple pasatiempo y no más.

O así lo fue hasta que Gustav le señaló por encima del hombro a una pareja bastante curiosa.

—¿Qué? –Preguntó con hosquedad, tensando los dedos sobre las cuerdas del nuevo bajo que pensaba adquirir. Un vistazo en la tienda de instrumentos se lo dijo todo.

A escasos metros, Bill y Tom, ambos un poco menores que él, se inclinaban sobre la vitrina de las púas para la guitarra, riendo en voz baja y haciendo su elección.

—Por Poseidón –exclamó asombrado—, son ellos dos…

—Te lo dije –sonrió de oreja a oreja Gustav—. Por casualidad escuché un poco de su conversación. Son ellos, incluso tienen los mismos nombres. ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Usa tus tenazas para pellizcarme si quieres –intentó Georg de recobrar la compostura.

Por desgracia, antes de que tuvieran tiempo de hablarle a aquellos dos, éstos ya habían salido por la puerta y se perdían entre el gentío del centro comercial.

—Los vamos a encontrar, ya verás –lo consoló Gustav, dos horas después, cansados de buscar y compartiendo un par de conos de helado. Un poco de preguntar aquí y allá les había dado la información que necesitaban para acercarse a los dos—. No viven muy lejos de tu casa.

Georg bajó un poco la cabeza, escondiendo su gesto de Gustav, que hablaba animadamente de cómo todo volvería a la normalidad. Él por su parte no estaba tan seguro. Las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles, no después de tantos siglos, estaba seguro.

 

Tal como pensaba, Georg encontró ciertos sus peores temores luego de que un silencio tenso se instaló entre los cuatro, un mes después del primer encuentro, luego de que Gustav les preguntara a Tom y a Bill cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos.

—Toda la vida –frunció Tom el ceño.

—Gemelos –se explicó Bill, ninguno de los dos entendiendo la verdadera pregunta de Gustav.

—Mierda… ¿De verdad? –Arremetió a la carga Gustav—. Pero sus cabellos, ustedes dos…

—Tinte de dos euros el frasco –tironeó juguetón Tom de los mechones de su gemelo, ganándose con ello un manotazo—. Bien, de cinco euros, ¿contento?

Pese a que la conversación prosiguió sobre vertientes menos peligrosas, al despedirse, ni Georg ni Gustav pudieron contener las lágrimas, al darse cuenta que incluso con una segunda oportunidad, ni Bill ni Tom podrían estar juntos tal como lo merecían.

Aun existiendo los sentimientos, porque se palpaban con cada toque y mirada que los gemelos intercambiaban, incluso aunque ellos mismos aún no se percataran, el destino parecía no ser propicio para que la relación amorosa floreciera.

A su parecer, lo más injusto del mundo.

 

Por fortuna, los años que siguieron fueron casi miel sobre hojuelas. La pequeña banda que iniciaron primero como pasatiempo y luego como un medio loco de ganar dinero, terminó llegando a lo alto.

A Gustav y a Georg les tomó poco entender que no todo en apariencias era verdad. Que si su deseo era que Bill y Tom tuvieran su final feliz tal como habían pagado el precio para ello, se concedería en la escala de lo posible.

Sin palabras, los gemelos llevaban una relación más allá de lo fraternal y a los viejos amigos de éstos les parecía el trato justo, exactamente por lo que habían vivido tanto tiempo.

Brindando por ello, conscientes de que ahora que su deseo había sido concedido no volverían a encontrar sus caminos o en todo caso no lo recordarían, tanto Gustav como Georg agradecieron con una pequeña ofrenda a los antiguos dioses marinos.

Devolviendo al océano la pequeña representación física de su inmortalidad, un pequeño cristal azul desgastado por el tiempo, no volvieron a mirar atrás al mar. Demasiado agradecidos por las vidas humanas que llevaban a cuestas como para dar una queja.

El final de cuento de hadas que deseaban para Bill y Tom, al fin se había cumplido.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
